Love Calling
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: Formerly "Vienna in Springtime". This has mutated into a series centered on some telephone conversations between Helen and Nikola.
1. After Eulogy

**Ok, so since I watched the preview for Chimera I have been completely obsessed with the idea of Vienna in Springtime. For obvious reasons. I wrote this one shot as my idea of what could have happened in that time :)**

**It is set just after Eulogy. I have never been to Vienna but my father did recently make a business trip there and some of the places I mention he has shown me photographs of. I have tried to keep it as accurate as possible. Please don't shoot me if I've gotten something backwards. :) Please tell me what you think! :)**

***Disclaimer* - oh, how i can wish...**

* * *

><p>Was his phone... ringing? It never did that.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey"

He paused, he would know that voice anywhere, anytime, in any dimension. It was the voice which had ingrained itself into his soul and broken his heart countless times.

"Helen?" he enquired incredulously.

"Yeah. It's me"

His eyes widened in fear. Why was she calling him? Had something happened? Was she in danger? Was she OK after... after...

"Helen, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" he fired quickly.

"No...no...I, I'm fine. I just..."

He heard her voice waver precariously. Then he remembered the date. Oh God. Today would have been her memorial. His jaw clenched at her heartbreak.

"Helen"

It was all he needed to say. They'd been friends for so long that he knew she'd know exactly what he meant to say. A few moments went by before he heard her timid voice.

"You didn't come"

He sighed heavily.

"I didn't think John would want me there. I didn't want to cause anymore hardship for you than you already had. I would have just made things even more tense. You...and Ashley, didn't deserve that." He whispered. She sniffed softly into the phone. Oh god, when had she started crying?

"John was not there"

His heart hurt painfully for her. He should have been there.

"Oh, Helen. I should have been there for you, I'm sorry"

The line went silent.

"I miss you" she breathed. He shut his eyes, forcing his voice to remain level and even.

"I'll always be here for you Helen"

He heard her bite back a sob and clutched his cellphone tighter.

"Will you... will you stay on the line with me for a while? I... I can't sleep"

He smiled softly.

"Of course" he answered without hesitation. He had a thought and smirked. "Where are you?"

She sniffed lightly.

"Uh, In my bedroom"

"In bed?"

"Yes"

He paused for a beat.

"What are you wearing?" he whispered.

It had the desired effect. He heard her scoff and then giggle softly. God, he'd go to hell and back just to hear her laugh.

"Nikola, really"

He chuckled and moved himself to sit more comfortably, he'd do anything for Helen Magnus, including talking her to sleep.

"God, Nikola, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how late it is. Did I wake you?" she had obviously just caught sight of the time.

"Helen, I'm a Vampire. I don't sleep" he reminded her, smiling. He heard her shuffle on the other side of the line, presumably getting comfortable. He heard her sigh into the phone.

"How did you get this number?" he enquired.

"Henry can get anyone's number"

Ah, he must remember to thank Wolf-boy sometime. Even though it had only been a matter of days since he'd left the Sanctuary, it was still damn good to hear her voice.

"Talk to me Nikola"

"About what?"

"Anything. Anything to distract me" he heard the silent plea in her voice. A plea for normalcy. "Please" he heard her add.

He thought back to what his mother used to do when he couldn't get to sleep as a child. She'd spend hours stroking his hair softly and banishing his nightmares by reminding him of happier times. Happier memories.

"Do you remember Vienna in the springtime?"

Helen sighed deeply.

"How could I forget that?"

He smiled into the phone.

"There is something you don't know about our time there."

He let the statement linger before her curiosity got the better of her.

"What? Nikola, what are you talking about?"

"We didn't just get randomly assigned the same university for the term. I bribed two of the three professors we had with every penny I owned. Begged the third because I had run out of money and threatened the administrator with a short, sharp shock."

He heard dead silence on the end of the line.

"That was the best three months of my life Helen" he admitted. "And I would do everything I did again to spend it with you."

She let out a small sigh into the phone.

"Remind me Niko. Remind me."

He smiled softly as he remembered.

"That little cafe next to the apartment? Do you remember? The best coffee I've ever had. I remember forcing you to try the stuff and you nearly spitting it out all over me. Very ladylike. I'd never heard such curses about a beverage before."

She giggled softly. This spurred him on.

"Remember when we stole those damned horses from the Schönbrunn Palace? Bloody Lipizzaner horses. My one nearly killed me while yours refused to move. They were exceedingly dirty too. I remember scrubbing for days just to stop smelling like horse. Remember, we had to run to avoid those stupid looking policemen? Ha. I'd never seen you run that fast, Helen."

He continued.

"Remember when you dragged me to where Mozart lived? Genius my ass. We stayed there for hours while you cooed over the feel of the place. I could never understand your fascination with the man."

"He _was_ a genius Nikola" she admonished sleepily.

"Debatable. How about the Tiergarten? You were always fascinated by the diversity of life on earth Helen, even then. I think we spent two whole days going through every creature in that confounded place. Remember that monkey who nearly throttled me through the bars on its cage? My cravat was ruined. And all you could do was stand there and laugh so hard that you ended up crying. Come to think of it, we laughed a lot during that time. We were so young." He caught himself meandering off into his own feelings and stopped. Helen needed light and fluffy right now.

"Ah, the amount of churches we saw. Then the heated philosophical debates we ended up having. Well, OK, more like screaming matches right in the middle of the church. Remember that time we were asked to leave? I bet they still have our names somewhere and we are banned for eternity."

"You always did enjoy a good philosophical debate Niko" she mumbled.

"Yeah, but you always won. I liked arguing with the halfwits back at Oxford who I could actually get one over on. You were far too clever."

She giggled softly.

"Ah, but that is why we were friends" she insisted. He couldn't deny that.

"I did enjoy the art museums though" he mused. "Remember when you spent two hours staring at one Monet? Goodness I thought you'd officially lost it. It was that sunrise one. The one that caused such an uproar. Remember? You thought it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever created. I remember you saying you wanted to meet him. Monet. Did you ever?"

"Once. He was close to his death. He was old and sad. He'd lost everyone in his life."

Nikola quickly diverted the conversation.

"You know. All the adventures we had were wonderful Helen. We always had fun when we got into trouble."

"When you got us into trouble" she whispered, sleep pulling at her.

"Yes. Well. You were always right there beside me" he teased. She sighed.

"Helen?" he whispered.

"Hmmmm" she murmured.

"I will always remember those times Helen, but do you know what my fondest memory is?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Just of you and me, walking through the blossoming trees in the park. You, lying with your head in my lap as you read to me while we say amongst the roses. The way it was just you and me. The way you looked at me back then. The way I could make you laugh. The simplicity of things. Helen?..."

She didn't answer. He could hear steady breathing through the speaker, she was asleep.

"Helen... I disagree with you... about that Monet."

He took a deep breath.

"You are the most beautiful thing anyone ever created" he whispered quietly, smiling sadly and ending the call.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual. I have become consumed by this one shot and have many ideas for many more parts :) I am hoping to turn this into a series of parts which will focus on some of Helen and Nikola's fictional phone calls :) Because I think there could be some darn cute moments for them on the phone. If I get some interest that is exactly what I will do. Thanks again for reading.<strong>

**Oh, btw, since I don't know when they spent that time in Vienna together, I just set it while they were at Oxford and had the opportunity to spend a term abroad.**

**xx**


	2. After Hero

**So. This is now a series. I have decided to to a phone conversation for every episode after Eulogy. **

**Thank you to leew1 for the review in which she paraphrased a quote from the real Nikola Tesla. "One day we will be able to communicate with people by use of devices one can place in their breast-pocket." Really inspired me. :)**

**So, Hero was significantly more lighthearted than Eulogy, therefore you get a significantly more lighthearted chapter! Yay for Teslen fluff.**

***Disclaimer* - Teslen are not my property :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 – After Hero<strong>

Nikola scrambled to his cellphone. It was ringing. It never rang, unless it was her. He kept a phone just in case he needed to call out. No-one knew this number but Helen Magnus.

"Helen" he breathed into the receiver.

"Nikola. Am I interrupting something? You sound like you've been running?"

He tried to calm his breathing. He was acting like a bloody teenager, running for a phone call.

"Uh, No. No" he answered lamely. What was he supposed to say? It had been weeks since her first call. The one when he talked her to sleep. He smiled at the memory of it.

"OK. Good."

They both fell silent.

"Are you OK, are you in danger?" he quickly filled the gap of silence. She smiled softly on the other side of the phone.

"No. No I'm not. I..." she faltered as she searched for the right words. "I phoned to say... Hi." She decided honesty was best. He frowned. What had she just said?

"Oh. Well. Hi" he answered back. She laughed nervously.

"I never said thank you for, for last time. I really appreciated you talking to me." She said, grasping the cord on the phone in her bedroom and twirling it slightly. "It made me feel calm." She confessed. Nikola could not help the smile that instantly sprung to his face.

"It's a pleasure Helen. You know, I'm always here for you to talk to. Even if it's about nothing."

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Thank you Niko"

"Of course"

"Where are you?" she teased, mirroring his line to her last phone call. He chuckled.

"Ah, sadly not in my bedroom. I'm in some grotty lab in the middle of nowhere..." he paused. "Where are you?"

She sighed. Oh, this would not end well.

"Bedroom"

He smirked.

"Helen, you seem to be awfully fond of calling me up when you're alone and in your bed."

"I'm not in my bed, Nikola. It's the middle of the day." She smiled at his incorrigible nature.

"You're still alone" he countered, grasping for some sort of victory. Helen laughed before a comfortable silence fell.

"Have you been busy?" she enquired about his work. He smiled, they sounded like a domesticated couple, her asking after his research like that.

"I'm always busy, you wouldn't care for what I am working on though" he said darkly. Helen sighed, exasperated.

"Nikola. Anything I should be especially worried about?"

"Oh, just the usual. World domination. Enslavement of the human race. Nothing new."

Helen laughed and again started to fiddle with the phone cord. She really should be more concerned, but this was Nikola. He was always cooking up crazy schemes. Crazy schemes which came startlingly close to working.

"How are things there?" he returned the interest in her work. She thought over the day's events and sighed.

"Ah, just dealt with Superman today. You know. Flying. Super strength. Speed. X-ray vision"

Nikola immediately perked up. "X-ray vision? Goodness Helen, I hope you wore a suit of lead... what I would give for a power like that..."

"Niko." She admonished gently. He chuckled and conceded. After a few moments he spoke.

"How are _you_ doing?" Nikola asked tentatively. It was an innocent enough question but he knew she knew what he was asking. If she was surviving after recent events.

"I can't go a minute without thinking about it." She admitted, her voice filling with grief and frustration. Nikola hesitated for a second before speaking.

"Right, well. I'm officially available to distract you for as many minutes as you would like."

Helen's heart clenched tightly at his kindness. Many, many people thought Nikola Tesla a cold hearted, arrogant ass. Arrogant, yes. Cold hearted ass, no. She was one of the very few people privy to the information that he was actually a pushover under the snide veneer he projected.

"Oh yes, and how are you going to do that?" she enquired, startled at herself for sounding slightly flirty. He was equally as startled but answered seamlessly.

"Phone sex!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Very funny"

"I'm serious. I've never done it, have you?" he was intrigued now, he'd never let it drop until she gave him a proper answer. She sighed and rested her chin on her fist.

"No"

"Oh Helen, we're both virgins. This will be so special."

How the hell had they gone from awkward "Hi's" to phone sex in a matter of minutes? But that was Nikola. When he set his mind to doing something he was always insufferably good at it. His distracting skills were top notch.

"Focus Nikola."

"I am focused intently on the sound of your voice Helennnn..." he drew out the last syllable of her name sexily. She sighed.

"Nikola..." she stopped herself from shutting him down. Why not surprise him. Give him a bit of his own medicine. "Can you guess what colour underwear I'm wearing?" she dropped her voice to a husky whisper. She heard him splutter into the phone and couldn't help the wide smile that found its way onto her face.

"Hel...en..."he said through coughs. "Uh. Um... "

"Too late Nikola. I really have to get back to work now."

"NO! Helen wait"

"Goodbye Niko"

"Black lace!" he almost shouted down the phone. She chuckled slightly.

"Do you really think I'd be that predictable?"

He smiled. She hadn't hung up. He thought hard.

"Red... lace?" he tried. She only let out a guffaw.

"Oh, I give up. Tell me" he almost pleaded. He could not believe she was actually bantering with him about this.

"Nope. You'll have to guess. No guess, No game."

He smirked. "Fine, but that goes both ways. You'll have to guess mine."

"Nikola, you have always worn black boxers. Even when it wasn't fashionable to do so. That was not even remotely difficult."

Nikola's mouth fell open. How the hell did she know that? He composed himself quickly.

"And how might you know that Miss Magnus?" he raised the flirty tone in his voice a couple of notches.

Helen's triumphant smile faltered. Oh damn.

"Doctor" she corrected. His use of 'Miss' causing a smile. "And...Uh... James, told me once" she lied terribly. Nikola let out a snort of derision.

"Like hell. Don't lie to me Helen."

"It does not matter how I know. What matters is I guessed correctly. Your turn"

Nikola had had time to think about it while he was distracting her and smiled sneakily.

"Ah. I realise what you are doing. You expect me to guess but will reject any of my suggestions. Eventually, just before hanging up you'll whisper sexily that you are wearing none at all. That is what colour underwear you are wearing" he finished smugly - she couldn't trick him.

Damn him, she thought. He caught on way too quickly to things. A plan sprung into Helen's mind speedily. Fine. If he wanted to play like that.

"Oh Nikola, you caught me. I yield to your superior intellect"

"Thank you" he boasted.

"You win, Just hold on..." Helen said into the phone, making sure Nikola heard her fumbling around. He frowned in confusion. She came back onto the line and dropped her voice to a low baritone that she hoped would drive him insane.

"OK. Now guess." She hung up.

Nikola sat slack jawed for a good five minutes, his cellphone pressed to his ear. Had she just...? Did she just...? That minx.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always greatly appreciated! :)<strong>

**xx**


	3. After Pavor Nocturnus

**Hi guys :) So, this is part three. Inspired by the fact that Helen could not have kept what happened to her in Pavor Nocturnus to herself. :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 – After Pavor Nocturnus<strong>

"Helen?"

"Nikola"

It had only been a week since their last conversation. He was surprised. He was sure she'd leave it a few months before she called again, if she ever did at all. There was something in her voice that made Nikola's blood run cold. Something had happened.

"Are you OK?" he enquired rapidly, fearing the worst but hoping like hell he was wrong. He had to wait a few moments for her soft answer.

"No... no I... " she breathed deeply. "Something happened to me yesterday."

He clutched his cellphone tighter to his ear. No. This couldn't be happening. They'd only just reconnected. He could not lose her.

"I will be there in a couple of hours" he was already making plans to put his work on hold and take the first flight out.

"No, Nikola. No."

He frowned. She didn't want him there?

"I'm not in any danger. Everything is fine. That's the problem"

He was now thoroughly confused.

"Helen, I don't understand"

"I just need someone to talk to. I need to tell someone about this or I fear I may explode." She whispered. He sighed and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. She'd phoned him. He was her person to talk to. He'd always wanted that level of trust from her.

"You know I will always listen"

"You aren't busy?"

"To hell with it if I am. Tell me Helen."

He heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"I went to Central America, Honduras, a couple of days ago." She began tentatively.

"Honduras? Mayan expedition?"

"Yes, well, an expedition of one. I've just gotten back."

"One? Helen, there is a reason you always go with backup." Nikola frowned, it was not like her to ignore procedure. What the hell was going on?

Helen sighed, frustrated. "Nikola. Will you listen to me or not, I don't need a lecture on mission protocol" she said, a bit too tersely.

She heard silence on the other end and continued.

"I was looking for that elixir that I'd heard about, the one rumoured to reverse immortality. Remember?"

Nikola's heart stopped dead in his chest.

Silence.

"Nikola?"

"Oh, I'm listening Helen, like you asked." He forced.

Helen leaned back heavily in her office chair, scrubbing a hand across her face. She didn't need him to act like this now. She needed _him_. Her _friend_.

"Nikola, please don't..."

She heard a defeated sigh and him shuffling awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Helen. Yes, I remember." he tried to keep his voice level.

"Yes, well. I found it." She let the statement hang in the air for a moment, unsure about how to proceed in telling him about what had happened. She could almost hear his brain running at a thousand miles an hour. She tried to carry on. "When I was..."

"Helen, please don't..." the heartbreak and sadness in this one quiet whisper stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What?" she breathed, thrown at his sudden change of tone.

"Don't. Do not ask me to sit here and listen as you tell me you want to die a normal death. Do not ask me to...sit. here... and listen while you tell me I am about to lose you. That I'm going to have to spend the rest of eternity by myself. Alone. Without... without you." He was just barely keeping it together. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. "Helen. I will stop you. I can't let you do this. I will not lose the best friend I have ever had after I just got you back in my life!"

Helen sat, stunned. She had never expected that. Never. She mouthed a couple of words, unsure about how to respond to such a statement.

"I will be there in four hours. _Do not_ do anything until I get there." He started to remove the cellphone from his ear when he heard her crying out.

"Nikola! No, I didn't take it. I don't have it!"

He stopped, bringing the phone back up to his ear.

"What?" he spat.

"Nikola. Just listen for God's sake, will you!" she huffed, not sure if she should be mad as hell that he would presume to tell her what to do with her life or touched by the fact that he had such strong feelings on the matter of her death. She carried on before he could interject again.

"I found the vile. But there was an abnormal there guarding it, something I've never encountered before. It...It made me see things, the future I think. Well, what the future would be if I removed the vile from its protection"

She took a breath, willing him to understand how much she needed him just to listen.

"Oh. OK" he said tentatively, his body shaking with relief at the increasing unlikelihood of her self-inflicted death. "What did you see?"

She frowned, how to explain _that_.

"Nikola, I saw... everyone was dead. Everyone I've ever known, ever helped, ever loved... and I was the sole cause of it. The disease caused by the vile got out and infected the people in Old City, and then the world. The Sanctuary, my life's work was in ruins. The whole world had gone mad and Will..." she bit back a sob.

"And Will?" he urged her to continue.

"He'd been through such hardship because of me. He was not himself. He was... damaged. He..." she faltered as the first tear slid down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away with the edge of her oversized jacket.

"Helen, it was just what could have happened. You didn't remove the vile, you averted that future. You didn't let it happen" he tried to reason with her.

She nodded furiously as another tear made its way down her face

"I know, I know." She said quickly. "But it was just so real. It just... It made me see how precarious all our lives are. The danger I am putting the people closest to me through. The things that could happen to them."

"Helen..."

"I shouldn't be doing this to them Nikola, they still have their whole future ahead of them. They should live their lives, not put them on the line for some old women who tells them it is the right thing to do." She said in contempt of herself. Sickened by the fact that this is what she'd become.

"Helen stop. They have all chosen to be on your team, it's not like you've forced them into it."

Helen let out a small guffaw.

"Oh please Nikola, I as good as did. I conned them into thinking they would find answers, that they'd be helping others just as alone and confused as they were. Truth is, we cause more harm than good sometimes and we can't help most creatures. Any questions they had might have been answered, but how many new questions have been caused?"

Nikola felt himself becoming angry at her.

"Helen Magnus, what the hell are you talking about? Where would they all be right now without you? Tell me that? That big fur-ball would probably have been hunted and shot to death ages ago. And Wolfgang? He'd be running around the moors of bloody England, half naked and rabid. Eating squirrels or some such small rodent when he was not ripping apart humans. That new girl, where would she be? On the streets? Serving another enemy of yours probably. And of course, Dr. Expendable. He'd still be flitting about the bureau, depressed, confused as all hell and getting stick from all his superiors because he can't seem to stop seeing things that others can't." Nikola paused for breath then, his anger dissipating slightly after that rant.

"Helen, you have saved all of them. They love you, all of them, that is why they help you, not because of any promises you made. They know it is right because they can see it in what you do."

Helen's lip trembled violently and she clutched a hand over her eyes as she felt all the tears she'd held back since she'd returned fall. She let out a strangled sob and breathed out raggedly into the receiver. Nikola sat silently on the other end, just listening, he knew she had to cry.

After a few minutes he heard her gasp out.

"God, Niko. I miss you so much"

He felt his insides clench painfully.

"No, no you don't. I'm an arrogant ass remember. All I do is cause trouble" he laughed slightly.

"But you're _my_ arrogant ass" she sobbed.

He felt himself getting sucked into her emotional distress.

"I can still be there in four hours" he whispered. Just her calling him her 'anything' had him completely love-struck. Even if it was her arrogant ass. He desperately wanted her to beg him to come to her. To be there for her. To hold her in his arms.

She sniffed softly and breathed out. God, how she wanted to demand that he got on the next plane from... wherever he was, and hold her in his arms. Like the old days. Him and her. He could always make her feel so... so...

"Helen?"

"Niko, thank you" she'd regained some self-composure. "But you have your own life, I don't expect you to come running when I have a bad day"

His heart plummeted in disappointment. He wanted to shout, to scream at her that SHE was his whole life.

"I don't mind Helen." He settled for instead. "You have always been there for me"

She smiled for the first time that day and remembered all the times she'd pulled his ass out of the fire.

"Oh Nikola. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Of course you do"

She sighed and wiped the last of her dwindling tears from her cheeks. Why hadn't she re-connected with him sooner? She'd forgotten how good he was in times like these. He could always make her see what was really going on and what she'd invented in her mind.

"Niko. Can I... Can I call you more often? Just to talk. Things like this, the way I feel sometimes, I can't share it with my team. They would not know what to do, I have to be strong in front of them."

"Helen, you can put down this phone now, wait five minutes and then call me again if you need to. You know that."

She laughed at him. Oh, he was so much still the Nikola she'd known back at Oxford.

"Thank you Niko"

He looked to the floor and nodded, aware she couldn't see him.

"I'll speak to you soon" she whispered.

"Soon? I expect another call this week Helen"

She sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess I could fit that into my schedule..."

He laughed back at her.

"Goodbye Helen"

"Bye Niko" she smiled and hung up, feeling strangely renewed.

"I love you, Helen"


	4. After Fragments

**Wow! I can't thank you guys enough for the wonderful response I am getting to this! Thanks!**

**This has a little more of their actual thoughts written as I feel it works better than too much dialogue. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming, all feedback is welcome as are any ideas that you would like to see incorporated into their convos :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 – After Fragments<strong>

Helen watched Henry leave. Her heart broke for him. He had been through such hardship lately with his emerging transformation and now to have this added complication. She sighed as he shut her office door. The intense drama of the last couple of hours was beginning to get to her. She stretched back in her chair and shut her eyes, what she needed was a long, hot soak and a good glass of wine.

Her eyes snapped open and immediately focused on her telephone. Wine. She hurriedly dialled some numbers before she could change her mind and listened to it ringing.

"Helen" the familiar voice on the other end chirped.

"Hi" she caught herself smiling like a fool. Had he always been able to do that to her?

"It has been more than a week Helen. Ten days, four hours and oh, a good thirty two minutes." he reprimanded her gently. She laughed softly at him.

"I've been caught up at work. I'm sorry."

She could almost feel his smirk through the headset.

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me then"

She rolled her eyes, leaning back and closing her eyes to ward off reality.

"Oh Niko. Not more phone sex, I'm sorry to say you were not very good at it." She goaded him. Oh, he would not like that.

She heard him scoff loudly in her ear.

"I have impeccable phone sex skills Helen Magnus, you... just caught me on an off day. That's all. Anyway, you probably wouldn't be able to handle me when I really got going."

She giggled at him and rolled her eyes again. At this rate they'd roll right out of her head. He carried on swiftly.

"No, It is the middle of the day there, when we do have phone sex I want you alone in your bed. You're in your office, yes?" he enquired. Helen felt her stomach flip at his confidence that they would end up having a dirty phone call and at the way he demanded that she would be in bed just for him. She hesitated slightly before she answered.

"Yes. I've just finished for the day. Huge crisis avoided. The usual"

"Ah, what happened this time? Heinrich loose his flea collar? Did someone _accidentally_ empty hair removal cream into the hairy one's shampoo? Actually, that's not a bad idea..."

"Nikola, really. I never want to become involved in a prank war with you on the other team"

He chuckled. "I would never be on anyone else's team but yours my dear"

She smiled and rubbed her forehead, she was now forced to think of what they'd just been through as a team. Nikola could feel the slight shift in mood on the other end of the telephone.

"What happened?" he sighed. Helen leaned her head to the side, resting her cheek against the back of her chair.

"You remember Rachel and Gerald?"

"Who?"

"I introduced them to you last time you were here, the Plesky research team?"

"Come again"

"The married couple who you thought looked like swingers" she eventually said.

"Oh! Right, yes of course. How are they?"

"Well, Rachel was attacked by a Plesky hopped up on drugs and only just survived. Gerald was responsible for the juicing up of said Plesky but hoped for it to attack and kill Henry, who he thought was having a bit on the side with Rachel."

Nikola hesitated for a moment. He knew her well enough to know the levity she instilled in her voice was only to cover the emotions she was feeling.

"Good grief, fun day"

She let out a snort of laughter before taking up the telephone cord in her fingers and twirling slowly.

"You have no idea."

"You need a holiday, Helen"

She could not help her laughter at this.

"Me, a holiday? Really? And who would run this place? You?" she sniggered at the thought of Nikola Tesla doing her paperwork.

"Goodness no, Helen. I would be far too busy. You need someone to rub sunscreen onto your back, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't prevent your fair English skin from burning?"

Of course he would come with her on this "holiday", the bloody cheek! Helen caught herself with a start, realising that her heart had leapt slightly at the thought of him wanting to be with her, to go away with him, to let him rub sunscreen into her body. Since when had her heart been doing such things on account of Nikola Tesla?

"Nikola, you hate the beach and you especially hate the sun. Come to think of it, so do I." She tried to shut down any avenues of conversation which involved him half-naked and his hands on her.

"Fine" he huffed, "How about the Swiss Alps? Lots of snow, very cold. No beach in sight"

She heard his voice lower conspiratorially.

"Ah Helen, we can light a roaring fire in an isolated cabin. Cuddle up on a rug under a blanket. A nice glass of the finest red wine. Then later we can..."

"Nikola!" she cried, finding herself getting drawn in to his make-believe holiday. "Thank you, that's quite enough. I thought you said you didn't want to have phone sex now?"

"I was just going to say that later we could roast marshmallows. I know you like that." He said innocently. "Goodness Helen, you have a one track mind"

She could only shake her head at him.

"You're beginning to rub off on me I guess" she countered quickly. Nikola's mind swirled with the possible lewd comments her answer could inspire but instead settled for something she might, perhaps, maybe, remotely be inclined to do.

"How about Vienna. Next spring?"

His words hung in the air for a couple of seconds. Helen's breath caught in her throat. Vienna? With him? An emotion that she vaguely recognised as anticipation quickly sprung into her chest. It would be like old days, just him and her. They could be those two innocent, naive young people again.

Nikola waited nervously on the other end. Had he misread the situation? Had he gone too far? Why the hell wasn't she speaking? He jumped in to fill the silence.

"Helen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep a line." his voice was cold and formal and she frowned at his sudden shutdown.

"No. Niko. I'm sorry. That would be... that would be..." She whispered.

"I understand if you don't have the time or... if you just don't want to" he gave her another out.

"Niko! I let me finish. That would be _perfect_."

He had to gulp down a shout of joy and he clenched his jaw tightly so as to prevent himself giggling like an idiot.

"Really? You really would go? With me?"

"Of course I would. You know that was one of the happiest times of my life, why would I not want to repeat that?"

"Ok then. Vienna it is" he allowed himself a small smile. "Next year, shall we say May, Vienna is lovely in May"

She smiled at the memory of them walking through a thousand blooming trees in the middle of May, tiny petals getting stuck to both of them. It was the only time she had ever seen Nikola not concerned about foreign objects touching his pristine suit.

"May it is" she breathed, feeling her heart start beating at twice its normal speed. A silence fell between the both of them. Helen thought back to the conversation she'd just had with Henry. She'd told him that it was best to come clean when things between him and Rachel had changed. Now here she was, talking to her oldest friend over the phone and feeling like a teenager making plans for a first date. Things were changing. How could they though? They'd been friends for over a century!

She couldn't kid herself. She knew Nikola didn't see her that way, hadn't for a very long time. But he was just playing, was he not? He had tried to kill her for God's sake. She sighed, she knew he would never have hurt her.

"I'll speak to you soon Niko" she stuttered. She had to get off the line and think about this. She had to get it straight in her head.

"Oh. OK. Don't leave it ten days again." He pleaded softly, slightly taken aback that she had decided to end their call so quickly.

"I won't"

"Right. Bye"

She felt the sudden urge to tell him how much he meant to her. To whisper softly that she missed him. That she loved him.

"Goodbye Niko" she pushed the urge away. What the hell was going on with her? She hung up quickly and made her way out of her office. She needed that bath and that alcohol right about now.


	5. After Veritas

HELLO! Here is the next chapter, thought I'd give them a bit of fluffiness. Ah, Teslen fluff. Tis the greatest thing in the world.

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 – After Veritas<strong>

"Hello?"

"HELEN! Helen that is you right? What the hell! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT? You nearly killed yourself for God's sake! Why the hell didn't you tell ME what you were planning on doing? It's the most dangerous thing I've ever bloody heard of! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT? And for what? To catch some grass? HELEN!"

Helen Magnus sat dumbstruck in her office chair.

"Nikola?" she asked incredulously.

"WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE OK?"

"Nikola..." she tried.

"IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE I SPOKE TO YOU LAST!"

"Niko..."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?"

"NIKO..."

"YOU COULD HAVE... YOU COULD HAVE DIED. YOU...You didn't... you didn't even say goodbye!" the hysterical tone in his voice subsided slowly.

"Nikola..."

"Helen, I was so bloody worried. I found out two days ago and I couldn't get hold of you and no-one would answer me and I couldn't get any new intel and I thought... I thought YOU WERE DEAD!" he ran his words together quickly.

She decided to let himself run himself out.

"I thought you were dead..." he trailed off, his voice now merely a whisper. She breathed in deeply and he heard her breathe out raggedly. He let out a huge sigh.

"Thank God you are OK" he said softly. "You are OK, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She said sharply. He nodded and rested his head in his hands, his heartbeat and breathing still erratic.

"Helen, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

She felt her heart falter slightly. She forcibly pushed the feeling away.

"Fine. Is that all you wanted?"

He grimaced at her snippy tone. He'd completely overstepped on this one.

"Oh, Helen, please. Please don't be like that. You must know how worried I was, don't shut me out. I'm sorry."

Her lip quivered slightly.

"Helen?" he tried tentatively. "Please"

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh, God, Niko. No, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I did. I didn't know who the Triad would interview, if I told you and they sought you out the whole plan would be blown. I would have had to fake kill you as well and everyone knows that it's pretty impossible for you to die." She blurted quickly.

He let out a relieved laugh.

"I'm just happy you're OK. Don't ever... ever do that to me again OK? I can't handle that again."

Her heart leapt in her chest once more at his sincere words. She loved it when he was actually honest with her. No banter. No silly games or words to get in the way. She felt tears slowly build up behind her eyes.

"Oh Niko..." she whispered, closing her eyes. "I didn't realise you'd be this worried"

He had an incredulous look on his face as he answered.

"Helen, how did you think I'd react? Did you think I wouldn't care?"

"I... I don't know what I thought Niko" she wondered if he'd realised she was confused about their relationship. She heard him let out a long, shuddering breath.

"Just promise me, promise me you'll tell me if you ever decide to do something insane like that again." He begged.

"I promise"

He sighed.

"OK"

She smiled at him and just let herself listen to his breathing over the line. He was still audibly shaken and she wished she could do something more.

"You know, I had a back-up plan. I was never in any real danger" she tried to reassure him.

"Oh, yes. Really Helen? The big hairy one? That is not a back-up plan. That is a walking bloody carpet."

"He is one of my oldest friends!"

"Yes, but _**I**_ am your oldest friend. It should have been me."

She smiled, she was rather enjoying this protective Nikola.

"Fine. Next time I do something reckless and stupid, you will be the first person I'll drag along with me. OK?

"Good"

"Good"

She let a chuckle pass her lips at their juvenile conversation, it was so them. She heard him snigger back at her and they descended quickly into a full blown laughing fit. She had a sneaky suspicion that his laugher was brought on by his relief at finding out she was OK.

"Helen" he managed through his laughter. "You will certainly and unequivocally be the death of me"

She sighed at his comment as their laughter trickled to slight smiles. A comfortable silence fell and she was suddenly aware of something.

"Niko, you phoned me" she said, startled she hadn't realised sooner. It had just felt so natural to be speaking with him like she had been that she hadn't given a thought as to who had dialled the other.

"Don't worry, I rigged it so that you'd pay the charge"

She scoffed.

"Nikola!"

She could feel his smirk radiating through the phone.

"Speaking of phoning each other. I seem to remember you promising to speak to me within a week of our last call. Three weeks later and I had to phone you!"

She rested her head in a hand and closed her eyes.

"You know how consumed we all get when we're on a mission or a case Niko, I honestly forgot" she lied.

"Goodness Helen, that stings. Forgetting me?"

Of course she hadn't forgotten him. She'd just not got their currently evolving relationship straight in her head. She'd tried, but there was just too much baggage and history between them to sift through. She was going to call him when she got it sorted out in her mind.

"You know" she smiled. "You don't have to wait for me to call you"

His heart leapt at her suggestion but he played coy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Niko, that you can phone here when you want to. I'll always take your call."

He grinned like a madman on the other side of the phone.

"Oh Helen, bad move" he said darkly. "You know I shall phone you everyday now, possibly twice a day, just to annoy you?"

"Niko. You will phone me if you need to talk, end of story."

He sighed petulantly before acquiescing.

"All right, if you insist"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Nikola"

"Helen"

She rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Nikola"

"Hel-"

She didn't wait for any excuses and hung up on him. She couldn't let the conversation carry on, she still had no idea why she was feeling the way she was. About him. About him and her. She sighed heavily and moved some paperwork around her desk. She jumped at the shrill tone of the phone ringing next to her.

"Hello?"

"Helen, that was very rude" Nikola rebuked from out of the telephone.

"Niko! I have to get back to work" she bit her bottom lip slightly, biting back a smile at his persistence.

"I know, but you said I could phone you if I needed something"

"Yes, I did. What do you need?"

"A proper goodbye"

Her smile grew incrementally wider.

"Alright. Goodbye Nikola."

"Niko" he corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Niko. Goodbye Niko"

"I didn't know you were so fond of that nickname?"

"I'm not, it only sounds good coming from your lips, Helen" he flirted gently.

She let out what she hoped would sound like a frustrated sigh.

"Goodbye...Niko"

"Goodbye Helen"

They both listened intently.

"Are you still there?" she whispered.

"No"

"Nikola! Hang up!"

"No, you hang up!"

She froze. He was not about to do this. It was the most cliché thing in the world!

"Nikola..." she growled.

"Fine, we'll hang up together"

"No we will bloody well not. Hang up!" she was getting more flustered than she should. This was a situation couples, annoying couples, found themselves in. She and Nikola were not a couple. She blinked a few times at the concept.

"Helen... come on" he pleaded.

"Alright, alright. On three. One, two, three"

Nothing happened.

"So help me God Niko, I will put so many bloody security features on my wine cellar it would be easier for you to make the wine yourself if you do not hang up. Right. Now"

She heard him snigger and then the line went dead. She couldn't stop her own smile from consuming her face before she replaced the receiver. What had she been doing again? Ah yes, paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. All comments are welcome :)<strong>


	6. After Next Tuesday

**I am so totally overwhelmed by the response I am getting to this! Thank you all so very very much! After watching "Next Tuesday" I was really hacked off with the writers for suggesting things between Helen and a _certain someone_. Ew. Just, Ew. So I got my revenge.**

**This is for Emmy1512, she knows why :)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, it really makes my day :)**

**Oh, there is one swear word present, if you're not into that sort of thing.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong> Part 6 – After Next Tuesday<strong>

"What?" A harsh voice crackled over the line, anger blatantly obvious in the acrid snipe. Helen was momentarily taken aback by the venom in his voice.

"N...Nikola, is it a bad time?"

She heard a pause and then some hurried scuffling.

"Actually, yes." He forced out. She frowned at his tone, he'd never spoken to her like that before.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

She swallowed hard before retorting,

"Niko. If you're in trouble, if somebody is there, say that you can't deal with me now and that you'll call me back on Friday. I'll track the call and be there as soon as I can."

She heard a sigh and a snort of derision on the other end.

"No one is threatening me Helen." He spat. She was now thoroughly confused.

"What? Well then why... Nikola, have I done something wrong?"

He only grunted some more callous laughter.

"Nope. Everything is just dandy. Nice catch up. Bye."

"Nikola!"

"What?" he almost shouted down the phone. "What the hell do you want from me Helen?"

She fought back the stabbing feeling that she felt slide through her heart, why was he being like this?

"It's been a month. I...I thought you'd call, that's all."

"Well," he bit, "I didn't."

"No. You didn't. Why not?"

"I figured you had other people you could vent to Helen. Why would you need me?"

She shook her head incredulously.

"What are you talking about Niko? You're the only person I would ever even think of talking to like this!"

"Really, is that correct?"

"YES!" she was getting angry at him, at his idiocy.

"So, not Olaf then."

Realisation his her like a freight train. _Oh. That._ She dropped her head into her hands and let out a shaky breath. How the hell did he know about him? It was only one bloody phone call anyway!

"Niko..." She began tentatively.

"No! Don't call me that. Don't pretend that you actually care how I feel!"

She felt the first few tears creep up behind her eyes, she never could stand it when he was angry at her.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? I do keep an ear to the ground Helen, I have my sources. I have many Heinrichs to tap into any conversation I wish. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I felt?"

She ground her teeth hard against one another, biting back the sob that had lodged itself in her throat. She felt as though she was being scolded by an irate adult, a feeling she was way out of practice in dealing with. Why was he being like this?

"I mean, I know you have a long list of people who you've been close to over the years Helen, being so bloody old and all. But really? Really? Him?"

She shut her eyes then, willing the tears to stay in place. He had never spoken to her like that before. Ever.

"Do you have any idea what it did to me to have to listen to that fat oaf brag to his football chums about how he was the shoulder you cry on? How you "video chat" every week?"

She frowned. _Wait, what? They didn't do that. What was he talking about?_

"I wanted to burn my ears clear off my head when I had to listen to him boast as to how you came running to him, in Munich, and how he whisked you away for a glorious weekend. Oh and to top it all off he explained in great and laborious detail how he fucked you senseless against every flat surface you could find!"

Her mouth hung open, her tears completely forgotten. _What. The. Hell._

"So, forgive me if I am a little frosty over the phone dear. Just lost my sympathy and all." He spat.

Helen finally found her voice.

"Nikola Tesla. How the hell could you ever think I would do such a thing? I haven't seen Olaf in a good twenty years and I most certainly did not meet him in Munich for any sort of rendezvous. Do you really think that little of me? He was _lying_ you complete and utter moron!" she bore down on him hard.

"The only reason I was even considering going was to get away from the Sanctuary for Ashley's birthday but even that could not tempt me into his arms. Really, Nikola. For a genius, sometimes you can be so bloody stupid." She'd hit her stride.

"And it was only one sodding video chat that didn't even last five minutes! We mostly talked about funding for the Sanctuary anyway. He must have been sure I'd accept his offer and obviously had showed off about it to his friends. When I rejected him he must have just made all of that up."

She paused for a long breath.

"I was with Will, trapped on an oil rig for that entire weekend if you don't believe me. I can get him for you if you want and he can confirm it. Idiot." She added for good measure.

Nikola sat, stunned.

"Now, when you are ready to apologise. Call me." She made to hang up.

"Helen wait!"

She sighed into the phone.

"Oh, this had better be _very_ good."

Nikola hung his head and clenched his eyes shut.

"I am a complete and utter moron aren't I?"

"You think?"

"Helen I just... I couldn't stand the way he... the things he said..." he breathed out raggedly. "I should have asked you first."

"Too bloody right you should have." She scolded. She should be irate with him. She should scream at him that he had no business poking into her personal life. He had no right to dictate with whom she spoke. But all she could bring herself to do was plaster on a fake disappointed tone while her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She had no right to take pleasure in his protectiveness. They were not together, his opinion about who she was romanced by should not matter. But it did. A lot. She found herself wondering if she'd have been disappointed if he'd not had such a strong reaction to Olaf. Who was she kidding. Of course she would have been.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I may owe him a bit of an apology." Nikola said tentatively. Helen snapped back to reality and frowned.

"Nikola... What did you do?" Oh. This did not sound good.

"I may have... maybe... perhaps... gotten on the first flight to Munich, waited outside of his football club for five hours for him to leave, followed him home and them beaten the shit out of him. Maybe."

"Nikola!"

"Sorry." He managed.

"Oh. Niko... I'll call you back, I need to phone him right away, speak to him and apologise."

"Um. Helen. You can't do that."

Helen got the distinct impression she would regret asking him her next question.

"And why is that?"

"Um. Well. He can't speak. His jaw is wired shut. I may have broken it. In multiple places."

"Nikola!"

"I'm sorry! But Helen he deserved it! The things he was saying about the two of you. Even if I had known them to be lies I would still have done what I did."

"Oh Niko."

"Ok. I probably wouldn't have kicked him so very hard in the family jewels. But the sentiment remains the same!" He tried to justify himself.

Helen sighed into the phone and rubbed her temples.

"I am _slightly_ sorry." He tried to lighten the atmosphere. If she could stare daggers down the phone at him she would have. He never changed. He was always getting them both in to so much trouble!

"I know Niko. But just, ask me next time. OK?"

He nodded emphatically.

"OK. I know I should have but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you. Not after all those... things... he'd said."

She smirked slightly but quickly reigned herself in. _Nikola Tesla, prudish_.

"It's fine. I'll smooth things over, he doesn't really have a leg to stand on in the situation anyway."

"Oh you have no idea."

She could not help the guffaw that escaped her at his rash actions.

"Nikola! You could have killed the man!"

"I was nowhere near killing him Helen, I just made sure I broke nearly everything in his body in the most painful way possible. That's all."

"Oh dear god."

"Helen," he started to begin a vehement argument for his side of the dispute before he remembered something, "Helen, are you OK?"

"What?"

"Ashley's birthday. I forgot, I'm sorry. How was it?"

Helen's head spun at his quick change of topic and she was forced to relive that awful day.

"It was dreadful." She whispered.

"I should have been there. Instead I was being a prize ass."

She smiled softly at his self-berating. It didn't happen often.

"I know Niko. But I need to be able to deal with it by myself. I need to move on."

Nikola sighed and shook his head.

"You know, you don't have to be so strong all the time."

"I know. That's what I have you for." She breathed. He felt a shudder ripple through him. How could he have been so stupid to think she would have shacked up with that bald toad?

"You'll always have me Helen. Even if I am being an idiot and saying stupid things or doing stupid things. You'll always have me."

"I know Niko, and I'll always be here for you."

"I know."

Unaware of one another they both wore sad smiles, both shutting their eyes and trying to imagine the other in the room with them.

"I've got to go Helen," Nikola said finally, wishing he didn't have to, "It is actually quite a bad time." He murmured.

"OK. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

"Goodbye Niko."

"Bye Helen."

She sighed as she replaced the phone. Almost immediately she picked it up again and began to dial through to Munich. She had to apologise for Nikola's behaviour and give Olaf a piece of her mind, all the better if he couldn't answer back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really detested Olaf, OK.<strong>


	7. After Penance

**:) Thank you again for the wonderful response. All of you are absolutely amazing. I had this written already so I thought, ah, what the hell, two updates in two days can't be a bad thing. **

**I do not speak Spanish so don't shoot me for spelling. Shoot Google translator. ;P**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7 – After Penance<strong>

"Nikola?"

"Hello Helen."

She smiled and leaned into the phone, she'd just picked up the receiver to call him when he'd beaten her to it.

"I was just about to call you." She admitted. He smiled.

"Ah well, great minds and all that."

She was immediately calmed by the sound of his voice. After what had happened to her that day she was glad to hear an old friend.

"I know it's only been three days since last time but... I heard about James."

Helen smiled sadly and closed her eyes. It was beyond her how he got his information so quickly but at this moment she didn't care. She was glad to have someone to share it with.

"Are you OK Helen?"

She breathed out slowly before answering him.

"It's been a hard day."

"Tell me about it. It's what I'm here for."

She smiled softly at him and settled back into her chair, looking at the ceiling.

"I should have done better background checks, I don't know how I missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The fact that James was the one who killed Kate's father."

"The new girl?"

"Yeah. He was responsible for the bomb blast in which her father died. I can't believe I completely missed it."

"You know, Helen, even though I think you positively are, you're not perfect. You don't have to get everything right all the time."

She felt her heart flip slightly at his statement.

"Oh Niko. Yes I do."

He sighed and laughed slightly at her.

"Why? Because the whole world will descend into a fiery pit of doom and destruction if you lose focus for a nanosecond? Helen, you're not be that vain!"

"Nikola. I am head of the entire Sanctuary network, I have people constantly clawing at me for answers about everything. In-house politics, professional jealousy, rouge abnormals - you name it. I have regular threats from every possible organisation you can imagine and I have to deal with my own Sanctuary's well-being. Tell me how the world will not descend into a fiery pit of hell if I drop the ball?"

"Well when you put it like that. Thank goodness you have your trusty vampire to unload onto."

She snorted in contempt.

"Ah yes. More like a snarky half-vampire who I seem to fight with more than confide in these days."

Nikola's smile faltered for a second before he carried on.

"Yes, but would you have me any other way?" He made an attempt at prying a laugh from her.

It worked. She laughed out loud at his arrogance and found herself twirling the phone cord once more. He swallowed hard before filling the silence.

"Helen?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't mean to fight with you, you know. I can be better at this confidant thing if you want me to be. I can listen more. I can... I dunno, be nicer?"

The sincerity in his voice caught her completely off guard.

"No. Nikola I didn't mean it like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Niko, even when we have screaming matches over the phone and you are insufferable to the point of me wanting to strangle you with the telephone cord, even when you interrupt me and tease me and brush my thoughts aside to carry on your own line of conversation, even when I don't say anything and you talk to me, even when you make awful attempts at phone sex, it helps. I can be distracted from the world for a precious few minutes. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He sat smiling like a fool for a few seconds before chirping happily.

"Now that you bring up the phone sex..."

She let out more laughter at him.

"Oh Nikola." She sighed. He was utterly incorrigible. But that was why she loved him so much. She caught herself abruptly at the thought. When had that happened? When had she decided she loved him so much? She'd been way too close to telling him so. She had to physically grip her chair tighter to prevent herself from uttering the words, she didn't know where they would lead.

"Helen, I want to see you." She vaguely heard him say in the background, her mind still preoccupied with its own admission and her heart's vehemence that she should tell him said admission.

"Sorry, what?" She forced out.

"I miss you. Can I see you?" He asked again.

"See me?" She repeated, her brain sluggish.

"Yes. See _you_." He chuckled slightly. What was wrong with her?

She frowned at her own behaviour, she had to pull herself together.

"Well. Niko, It's the middle of March. What about Vienna in May?"

He grinned widely at this.

"Ah yes, our date."

"It's not a date Nikola."

"Fine. Fine. Call it what you will. I know it's only six weeks away but I can't wait that long. I miss you."

She bit her lip slightly.

"I've completely cleared my calendar for the entirety of May Niko, I am insanely busy because of it."

He sighed but was secretly elated that she intended to spend an entire month with him. Honestly, he'd fully expected May to come and go without their date being kept, her brushing him off with protestations of being too busy.

"What if I told you I was on the same continent as you? That I could come and visit you for the weekend? It's Monday, I can take Friday off and be there by Friday night?"

She was silent for a few seconds. That sounded bloody brilliant.

"Helen? Can you spare a weekend for me? I'll be out of your hair by Sunday midday?"

She glanced at the computer screen in front of her, her weekend was packed. She had seven video conference calls and three meetings with government officials, not to mention the daily running of the Sanctuary.

"Helen?"

"OK."

"OK?"

She grabbed the mouse lying beside her and began to move around her appointments. She'd just have to reschedule.

"Yes. You'll be here on Friday night?"

He couldn't believe she was letting him do this.

"Yes. Yeah, there is a flight mid-morning with a connection. I should be in Old City by seven."

She frowned. "You've looked at flights?"

Oh damn. He'd been caught out.

"I've missed you _a lot_."

She smiled to herself. He could be so damn sweet when he wanted to be.

"Are you sure it's OK? You are free?" He asked again, giving her an out.

"Oh, yeah, completely."

"How many appointments have you just rescheduled?"

"About ten."

Nikola smirked, he was moving up in importance.

"Oh Helen, I'm flattered."

"Yeah, well, I miss you too, obviously."

"Obviously."

"Don't push it Niko." She mock scolded. He gave a short laugh through the phone before she heard him shuffle slightly.

"Just hold on a second Helen." he muttered before she heard him clumsily cover the mouthpiece. She strained hard to hear him but could only make out the voice of a woman in the background. She frowned - a woman?

"Muchas gracias." She heard him say as he replaced the phone to his ear. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spanish, Nikola?"

He smirked.

"I try to keep in practice."

"Oh, really. Where are you? Mexico?"

"Ah, now that would be telling. I have to go Helen, but I'll see you on Friday, yes?"

"It seems so. I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Oh Helen, I'm touched."

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile.

"See you soon." She hoped the excitement did not show in her voice.

"See you soon." He smiled.

Helen hung up feeling lighter than she had in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, it is a date we know they'll never keep :(<strong>


	8. After Sleepers

**Hi. So this is After Sleepers. Working on the assumption that after their little chat in Helen's office, Nikola decided to get blind drunk - you know, soul crushing depression and all. And since he's no longer a vampire, he can get drunk. That was too good an opportunity to pass up on.**

**Once again, thanks for all the fabulous reviews! This part is dedicated to all the South Africans reading out there, hope everyone had an awesome public holiday and I hope all your long weekends are epic. If you are reading and are South African, drop me a "Whatsup bru, howzit?" :) Sanctuary fandom in SA is a very lonely business.**

**Anyway. Here it is! Please keep reviewing! It makes me so very very happy!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8 – After Sleepers<strong>

"Hello?" Helen squinted at her clock. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. Who the hell could be calling at this hour.

"Hello Hel-hic-len."

Pushing herself up in her bed she brushed her hair back out of her face, a deep frown on her face.

"Nikola? Is that you?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing? You're three rooms away from me!"

He giggled uncharacteristically down the line.

"But isn't this more f-fun?"

"Niko. It's four in the morning. I was asleep."

"Shall I come over there and help you get b-back to bed?"

She rolled her eyes.

"How many bottles of wine have you had?"

"Erm...uh... Does t-that one in y-your office count?"

"Nikola. I'm going back to sleep now."

"OK. I'll b-be there in one and a half minutes."

"No Niko. You need to stay in your room and get some sleep. Stop drinking and just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Helennnn... I'm in your Sanctuary"

"I know Niko. You're in my guest bedroom."

"No, I mean, I ended up here this w-weekend anyway. Like we'd planned."

She sighed and rested her head on her fist.

"Yes, you did. Even after you deceived me by not telling me what you've been up to. Now you need to rest, please."

"I-I was planning on telling you when we were together this weekend Helen! I wanted to show you all that I'd a-accomplished."

She scoffed at this.

"You turned innocent children into vampires Nikola. That is not an accomplishment. Now, please, I'm tired. I'm going to hang up now."

"But I need to tell you something H-Helen." He swigged from the wine bottle he had in his hand.

She sighed heavily, who knows how long this could go on for.

"What Nikola?"

There was a brief pause in which Helen heard Nikola swallow a mouthful of wine.

"I love you."

He heard nothing on the end of the line for a few seconds and was beginning to fear she'd hung up on him. Helen's heart clenched painfully in her chest, why did he have to be drunk right now?

"Niko..."

"I m-meant it in Rome."

"Please don't..."

"I will never stop meaning it."

"Nikola..."

"Helen..."

"Don't..."

"OK. OK. I won't."

Silence.

"Helen..."

"I said don't."

"I know."

"Goodbye Nikola."

"I want to be with you Helen."

"Niko..."

"I know, I know, Don't."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I've been in l-love with you for over a century."

"You know we can't do this."

"Why not!"

"Niko, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."

"Why not!"

"You know why not."

"No. No I don't. I'm all out of r-reasons Helen."

"Niko..."

"Seriously. I'm all out. G-give me one good reason why I shouldn't come over there right now, right into your bedroom. Tell me why I can't press you into that mattress of yours, why I can't run my hands over you, why I can't p-press my lips against yours, why I can't caress your bare skin, why I can't press my tongue against you, why I can't taste you, why I can't slide my fingers gently into your..."

"Nikola that's enough!" She felt herself growing hot with embarrassment and to her great displeasure, arousal.

"It has never been enough Helen! We've never been enough. God. I've never even kissed you p-properly. Not like I've always wanted to."

"Don't do this."

"Helen," he sobbed, "I _can't_ do _this_ anymore!"

"Nikola. This is just the wine talking. You haven't been this drunk in over one hundred years. Please, just get some rest"

"It is not the WINE! This is the first time I have a-actually told you what I FEEL Helen!"

"Nikola..."

"All I want is you. It's all I've ever wanted, I have no time to wait for you anymore Helen. I'm dying. I n-need you to know."

"Niko, you are not dying..."

"Yes I am. I'm mortal. I'm dying. And all I can think about is how much I want to be there with you. How much I want to watch you while you s-sleep, to wake up to your face in the morning, every morning..."

"Stop..."

"...How much I want to whisper that I love you as you wake up. To be the first and the last kiss you receive in a day. Every day..."

"Nikola stop!"

"...To be there for you when you need someone to c-cry against, to hold you in my arms when you need to be held. To show you how much I care..."

"I'm going to hang up Nikola."

"No you won't. You won't because this is possibly the most r-real conversation we've ever had"

"Nikola this is getting out of hand. Please..."

"Oh g-goodness. Something the great Helen Magnus can't control!"

"Nikola!"

"Face it. I love you. I'm IN love with you. I know you love me b-back Helen. I know it. I can feel it. I don't care if you deny it. I know it's true." She heard him take a long swig of wine on the other side of the phone. She sighed. He wouldn't remember this in the morning, she knew it, he was way too far gone. She made a decision quickly.

"Fine. You're right. I do"

"What?"

"I love you Nikola, I always bloody have. Even when we were back at Oxford, I thought it would be you proposing to me you know. Not John. I knew you first, but you were too slow. You were too much of a gentleman. Why couldn't you just have demanded that I marry you instead? I would have you know. I would have dropped it all for you."

Nikola sat, stunned on the other end of the line.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Helen. I... I want to be with you... you..." she heard him start to falter. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Niko."

"No, not tomorrow... I'm coming over there."

That was not the desired reaction.

"Nikola! No, you're too drunk. You won't remember darling. Please. Tomorrow."

"But I need to see you Helen. I need to touch you. I need to kiss you."

She was sorely tempted to let him.

"You can tomorrow, when you will remember. Please darling, go to sleep."

"Do you want to be with me?" he unashamedly hiccoughed.

"Yes Niko. Of course I do."

"I need you so much Helen."

"Niko..."

"Tomorrow!...we'll be together tomorrow?"

"Yes love. Tomorrow."

He smiled as his eyes drooped sleepily.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

She heard him mumble incoherently before he fell asleep. She sighed and replaced the receiver in its cradle. The only way to get him to go to sleep would be to agree with him, to placate him. To tell him she felt the same. To feed him a pack of lies until he dropped it. It was the only way.

Oh. If only they were all lies. If only.

* * *

><p><strong>:'(<strong>


	9. After Haunted

**Hi there! I sound like a bit of a stuck record here but THANK YOU once again for all the amazing reviews! You guys are just too awesome! I've had some trouble with this chapter so eventually I just left it. Haha. Anyway, enjoy! And please keep telling me what you think, means more than you know!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9 – After Haunted<strong>

* * *

><p>He'd left the next day. He'd slept all of the morning and most of the afternoon. By the time Helen had finished with Sanctuary business and paperwork she'd found her guest room empty. She'd hurried to her own bedroom and called him multiple times. He didn't answer. She phoned him every day for a month but to no avail.<p>

She found success only two weeks ahead of their planned trip to Vienna.

* * *

><p>"Helen."<p>

"Nikola! Thank God. Why haven't you been taking my calls?"

"Helen. It's not a good time. Please, don't call again."

She sighed at him.

"That's not funny Nikola. What's wrong? Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

He laughed sarcastically at her.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Are you serious? What _isn't_ wrong? I've spent every waking hour trying to revamp myself Helen, sorry if I've been a little too busy to listen to you moan about your life, but you know, trying to deal with my own soul crushing depression here."

Helen knew him better than that. He would not fight with her today, he would not do this.

"Don't push me away Nikola. Please. I know you're upset but please... I'm the one who cares about you, don't push me away." She said softly, knowing he couldn't argue with that. He let out a strangled breath before she heard him shuffle in his seat.

"I can't do this Helen."

She frowned.

"What? Being human? Nikola, we'll figure it out, we always do."

"No, not that..." He paused, wondering for a second how to go about explaining himself. "Henry called me two weeks ago."

Helen could not believe what she'd just heard. Henry had _what?_

"He did what?"

"After... after what happened with John."

Helen gulped loudly and steadied herself at her desk, feeling as though she'd fall over even though she was sitting down.

"Helen? Helen are you still there?"

"Yes." Her voice came out as a tiny whisper and she cursed herself for it.

"He was worried about you Helen, said you hadn't left your room for two days. He thought I could help."

She frowned as she thought back to the incident. She'd felt so alone, so confused.

"You could have!" She let out sharply. "I _tried_ to call you!"

Nikola sighed and had to fight hard to keep his voice level and calm.

"Helen..."

"No, Nikola. I needed you. I needed you the most right then! And you knew what I was going through and didn't cal!" She was angry.

"Helen..."

"Why didn't you? Why? I needed you Niko." She interrupted him.

"I'm trying to tell you!" He raised his voice slightly. She fell silent on the end of the line and he had to compose himself once again before speaking.

"I wanted to give you space. You needed to find him. You needed to help him Helen. I would only have hindered you in that."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"You had to remove the creature from him Helen, you had to find him and restore his true self. I understand that."

"Nikola, what are you talking about?" She couldn't believe she was hearing this from him.

"When you fixed him he'd be the man you knew back at Oxford. He'd be John again. I understand, Helen."

Helen had no answer for him, he _wanted_ her to help John? He _wanted_ her to be with him?

"I just couldn't listen to you tell me Helen. I just couldn't listen to that."

"Niko..." She forced out.

"Please, just... just be happy. Please? All I want is for you to be happy."

"Nikola, what are you talking about? I... I don't love John." She begged him to understand. He sat up straighter in the chair he was in. She _what_?

"Helen don't..."

"No. Listen to me. He didn't want my help, he took that creature back into his body willingly to save me and my team. I will always be grateful to him for that, I will always try and help him Nikola but, I don't love John Druitt anymore. Back at Oxford yes, yes I did. But looking back on it now maybe it was not true love? Maybe I was just so enamoured with him because he was older and more established and willing to hear out my crazy theories."

Nikola could only listen with baited breath as she carried on.

"He's done so many terrible things to hurt me Nikola, even if I could turn back time and get the old John back, it could never be the same. Do you understand? I will never run back to him Niko. Never."

"You didn't hunt him down? You didn't try and remove the... the thing?" He asked incredulously. He'd purposefully stepped out of the picture so that she could, so that she would.

"No."

Nikola frowned. Even after multiple lifetimes of knowing her, she could still surprise him.

"Helen, you go out of your way time and time again to help abnormals who you have never met before. You've dedicated your life to it. Why... why not him?"

Helen set her eyes firmly ahead of her as she answered him, she'd been thinking this over for a long time. She knew the answer.

"Because I owe John Druitt nothing. If he doesn't want my help, I'll be damned if I waste any more of my life on him. I can't be that Helen anymore Nikola. I'm not the same person as I was back then, and I will not be played."

Nikola was silent for a long moment before speaking softly.

"You don't think that the creature was the only thing behind his blood lust, do you?"

Helen looked to her hands as she answered.

"No. It's more than that. I've looked into his eyes as he killed Nikola. I saw something... something I never want to see again."

Nikola stayed silent as he let her words sink in. After a few tense moments he felt the need to apologise.

"Helen. I thought... I didn't..."

"I know what you thought Nikola. But you have to believe me, it will never happen."

Nikola knew he should be happy, he should be screaming down the phone that he loved her. That he'd be there for her like John never was. All he could do was clutch his cell-phone tightly and continue to listen to her breathing on the other end of the line. After a good minute, he decided to confront another issue.

"I'm sorry about that phone call."

Helen's blood ran cold, he remembered?

"I don't remember most of it, actually... I don't really remember anything but... I know it can't have been good. I'm sorry Helen, for whatever I said. I was..." He lied. Of course he remembered. How could he not? It was all a little hazy, he had been blind drunk, but he remembered confessing that he loved her. He remembered her saying it back to him. He remembered the joy he'd felt. He remembered the sadness that ate away at him when he woke up, head pounding, realising she'd only said it to get him to sleep. Realising she'd never really be with him.

"Nikola," she interrupted him. She didn't think she could bear to hear him apologise for saying he loved her, "It's OK. You were drunk and upset, I understand."

He smiled sadly before closing his eyes. He desperately wanted her to say something other than that.

"Nikola. Where are you? In a lab?"

He frowned at her question. "Yes." He answered, unsure.

"Do you have a webcam set up there?"

He felt a small smile creep onto his face, despite the aching in his heart.

"Uh, Yeah, I do."

"I want to see you Nikola. Please?"

How could he deny her that? In a matter of seconds he was booting up a laptop and connecting through to her. She'd moved to her computer array and was waiting apprehensively for him.

She smiled as she saw the first pictures coming through.

"Niko." she smiled. He looked at her eyes and caught his breath. She looked so goddamn beautiful. He smiled back at her, glad to see she wasn't physically harmed John at all.

"It's really good to see you." she admitted, looking down slightly. He had to bite back a smile and settle for a smirk.

"You look hot in white." He quipped. He saw her roll her eyes and smile softly. He loved it when she did that. When she shrugged off his flirts as if they were childish and annoying, she always had that smile on her face though. The one that betrayed her real feelings. He just could never figure out how deep those feelings ran.

"Helen," he started tentatively, "About Vienna..."

"I still have that month free." She said quickly, before he could even think to try and make excuses for her. His eyes sparkled up at her at that.

"Good. It's in two weeks."

"I know."

He smiled tensely at her then. He didn't think he could wait two weeks. This had to be it for them, a month alone, in Vienna. This was their time, he had to make her see how much he wanted her and how he longed for her to want him. He'd be damned if he let anything come in the way of their plans again. He would make her see.

"You look stressed. Are you OK?" She was concerned.

"I'm fine, just busy." He brushed off her worry. She smiled sadly at him.

"Where are you Nikola? It doesn't look military, private?" She tried to gauge his location by the lab sprawled out behind him.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, just some... research. You know"

She raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing. She'd probably find out soon enough anyway. He looked away from the screen as he spoke.

"It's good to see you too Helen." He had missed her so much. He'd missed the way her brunette locks perfectly framed her face. The way she did her make-up. The way her nose crinkled when she was concentrating. The way her eyes stared at him. Seeing them now made his heart ache for her.

She frowned at him.

"Are you OK Nikola?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He swallowed hard. He could almost imagine her in the room with him. He could almost smell the scent of her perfume. This was killing him.

"I... I have to go soon Helen, I have some time booked on... a..." His brain failed him. She sighed. Why the hell was he acting like this?

"Niko, look at me."

He shook his head and kept his eyes fixed away.

"Look at me." She demanded. Slowly, he turned to look directly into the camera. She sighed.

"Tell me."

He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Please. Tell me." She whispered. He glared at her then. She couldn't possibly want that. She knew how hopelessly in love with her he was. Did she want to humiliate him again by rejecting him when he told her he loved her? Is that what she wanted?

Helen was taken aback at the swirling mass of emotions that she saw run through Nikola's eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Helen. I miss you so much that it _physically_ hurts. I can't look at you because it is killing me." He said in the softest whisper she'd ever heard pass his lips.

He felt anger at the look of pity she gave him. Why the hell couldn't he just stop being in love with her? Her words took him by surprise.

"Oh, Nikola."

He had expected her to placate him and say some hollow words.

"Helen..." He breathed, were those tears he saw? She was staring at him through wide eyes, as if waiting for him to say something, as if she wanted him to say it.

"Helen I..."

He was rudely cut off by the screeching of an alarm going off in the lab. The entire room was filled with flashing red lights and he sighed. He turned to see men in Haz-mat suits swarm the lab. Oh, God. Something bad had malfunctioned. Turning back to Helen he shrugged at her, defeated. She smiled sadly and raised her hand, waving goodbye. He raised his own, only he extended two fingers upwards, mouthed the words "two weeks", and waited until she'd disconnected and the screen went black.

They were definitely not skyping again.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	10. During & After Kali 1,2&3

***speechless at feedback***

**:) I decided to do Kali 1,2&3 all together, it just makes it easier to deal with. I had written 3 separate chapters but they got a bit repetitive and boring so... Here we are :)**

**I also decided to try out a new concept with regard to their conversations, because how cute would Nikki be leaving worried voice-mails for our dear Helen? Too cute. Teehee. Please tell me what you think! Btw, the time zone is Mumbai's. **

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong> Part 10 – During and After Kali 1,2&amp;3<strong>

_(14:34GMT+5:30)_

"Helen, it's Nikola."

He waited, hoping.

"Helen? Are you there? If you are, please pick up."

Nothing happened and Nikola's heart leaped into his throat. Yesterday was the day they were meant to meet in Vienna. He'd had a hurried message left for him the day before, apologising to him that she couldn't make it. She'd sounded stressed. She'd sounded exhausted. She'd sounded different.

"Helen, I'm not mad about Vienna. We still have the rest of the month. Please. Just, if you're there, pick up."

Nothing.

He sighed and resigned himself to the fact she would not answer.

"OK, well. Call me when you get this. I'm worried about you Helen. I heard about the incidents in Japan and London. What's going on?"

Still nothing.

"Don't do anything risky Helen, please."

With that he hung up.

* * *

><p><em>(14:36GMT+5:30)<em>

"Helen, I... Just...I... please... don't do anything stupid. OK? Please. Call me back."

* * *

><p><em>(19:41GMT+5:30)<em>

"Holy crap Helen! Big Bertha? Are you insane?" He breathed heavily down the line, his thoughts swirling.

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself in to?" He sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Stupid question. You have to call me back now Helen. Please. I'm worried." He swallowed hard then. What else could he say? It was her answering machine for god's sake. Giving up he slammed the phone down before resuming pacing up and down.

* * *

><p><em>(19:50GMT+5:30)<em>

"For god's sake Helen! I can help! Please, I'll be on the first plane to Mumbai. Please, just... damn it!"

* * *

><p><em>(12:55GMT+5:30)<em>

"It's me." He breathed into the phone.

"You are still not picking up." He stated the obvious.

"I'm hearing about a huge tsunami heading for all coastal regions where you are. Helen, please, god please, be safe."

Silence.

"OK. Seriously, why have you not got your phone with you? Seriously? Why? Argh!"

* * *

><p><em>(14:46GMT+5:30)<em>

"OK. So, I'm hearing reports that the chopper you were flying crashed into the sea. I'm not freaking out. I'm sure you're fine. I'm sure everything is OK. You probably just did an emergency landing. You're fine. There are inflatable lifeboats on board. You're in one of those. You'll be pulled to safety anytime now. It's OK. You're OK... OK... So, I'll try again later. OK. Bye."

* * *

><p><em>(14:47GMT+5:30)<em>

"OK. I lied, I AM FREAKING OUT. Please. Return. My. Call."

* * *

><p><em>(14:48GMT+5:30)<em>

"Sorry about that. But can you understand that I'm going insane here? Anything would do Helen, even just a quick hello, a missed call, a text message, ANYTHING. OK, not losing it, just... just... It doesn't end like this Helen. It can't. It will not. OK? OK."

* * *

><p><em>(15:00GMT+5:30)<em>

"Oh, and by the way, when I next see him, I shall rip Wexford in half. Just thought you'd like to know. OK. I'm done now. Really. Bye."

* * *

><p><em>(16:12GMT+5:30)<em>

"You're OK. You were rescued. You're fine. I don't know why I keep calling you, it's obvious your phone was lost or destroyed or something. It just... it makes me feel better, like I have some say in what's happening. But you're OK, and that's all that matters. OK. Good. Bye"

* * *

><p><em>(16:44GMT+5:30)<em>

"The ship you were on just exploded. I hope to god you weren't still aboard it. You can't have been though, because then we wouldn't get to be in Vienna together, and that's set in stone right? Right? You cleared your calendar for me. Helen Magnus cleared her calendar for me. That means it's a definite, right? Oh god. Call me back."

* * *

><p><em>(17:32GMT+5:30)<em>

"So... I apologise for all the messages I've left you previously." He chuckled at this.

"Yeah, so. You're fine. Everyone is fine. Good. So... I guess Vienna is out of the question right? The clean-up operation, the disciplinary hearings and the spinning of this will take a good month right? Right. So..."

He hung his head, defeated.

"Next year." He whispered, hanging up and gently thumping his head on the wall of his hotel room. Their hotel room, in Vienna.

* * *

><p><em>(23:53GMT+5:30)<em>

"Nikola, I just got all of your messages."

Silence.

"I'm sorry... I left my phone at the Mumbai Sanctuary. Nikola...I'm so sorry..."

More silence.

"I know you were there. In Vienna. I know you waited for me. Niko, I'm so sorry. I never intended for this to happen, I thought it would be a quick mission... I thought... Well, I guess it doesn't matter now."

Deathly silence.

"Nikola, when you get this, please, call me. Please. I need to talk to you. I need to..." She sighed and ran a hand through her mussed hair. She laughed at her own loss of words before carrying on.

"And don't do anything to Terrence when he gets back. We don't need a repeat of the Olaf situation, OK?"

Silence.

"I'm going to take it that you said OK there. Good, so... just... call me."

With that she hung up.

* * *

><p><em>(07:07GMT+5:30)<em>

"Curse it, Helen!" Nikola almost shouted down the phone.

"I've just got off my flight now. Curse the airlines for not allowing cell-phones to be on!"

He tried to shake off his anger and ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"It's OK about Vienna Helen. Really. It's fine. Well, it's not fine but... well, you'll just have to make it up to me, won't you?" He smirked into the phone, oh, the things she could do.

"Anyway, before my mind runs away with me, I just want to tell you that I'm glad you're OK. I was worried there Helen. Really. Worried. Don't do that again. OK. Good. I'm keeping my phone on from now so... when you call I'll answer. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>(13:22GMT+5:30)<em>

"Helen?"

"Nikola!"

"Thank god, this voicemail thing was getting ridiculous."

She giggled softly.

"I agree. We're not very coherent when only one of us speaks, are we?"

He laughed at this and shook his head.

"No, that's for damned sure. I'm sorry for those messages... some were..."

"Slightly hysterical?"

He scoffed.

"No! No... not hysterical...Nikola Tesla does not get _hysterical_, Helen."

She nodded seriously on the other end of the line before breaking out into full-blown laughter. She heard him mumble Serbian curses at her and this only made her laugh harder.

"Oh, Niko." She managed between breathing and mirth.

"Helen, it's not funny you know, I was really worried. Big Bertha? Really?" Her laughter tapered off slowly as she tried to match his serious tone.

"I had to do it Nikola. You know what happened when we used something so ancient and powerful for our own agenda. I couldn't do that again."

He had to concede to her logic. He would have done the same.

"I know, I know but... You almost died... again..."

"Stop being so melodramatic Nikola, I was never in any real danger. I was just out of cell-phone contact, that's all."

He rolled his eyes at this but decided not to argue. She'd made up her mind.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. She made a face at his willing concession.

"Nikola? Are you sick? You never give up that easily."

"I didn't give up! I just... Oh, Helen, I don't want to argue with you. I'm just happy you're alive and in one piece."

She bit her lip slightly at his words. Oh, she was dealing with sweet, caring Nikola. She loved that one.

"Nikola. You don't have to worry so much you know. If I was in any real danger you would be the first person I would call. You know that."

He smirked at this.

"Well, you've yet to make good on that promise."

"Nikola! I would!"

"OK, fine. I suppose I'll be expecting a call soon then?"

"What?"

"You're always in real danger Helen."

She sighed wearily before answering.

"Oh Nikola, you just want me to call you more often, that's all."

He grinned on the other end of the line before he cursed his misfortune.

"Damn it. Helen, I'm going through security and customs, I have to hang up."

"OK, well, I'll be in India for a while. You know how to reach me."

"Right."

"Goodbye Niko."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, they did miss their date in Vienna. Please, don't murder me.<strong>

**xx**


	11. After Firewall

**I'm back baby!**

**Since we FINALLY have Teslen Canon, here is a little bit of fluff that I think you'll like. This was definitely not the way that I was intending for this chapter to go, but hey, I'm so deliriously happy because of the finale that I thought, _what the hell!_**

**Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review, it really means ever so much. Oh, btw, this is slightly... hot. So. Yeah. Do with that what you will. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11 – After Firewall<strong>

"Nikola!"

"I've tried to call you four times today? What's going on?"

Helen sighed and rubbed her temples. She'd been in the library fiddling with the holographic map for six hours, completely consumed by its mysteries. Her team had gotten bored a few hours ago and had all departed to pursue other activities but she could not tear herself away, and she was as frustrated as all hell.

"I'm just busy. That's all."

"Oh, so what happened to always taking my call?" He jibed playfully.

"Nikola. I'm really not in the mood. Please."

Nikola sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a couple of weeks since they had last spoken and, truth be told, he'd been hurt that she hadn't made any contact. He knew she had the Mumbai clean up to sort out and a huge amount of work, but he still felt out in the cold.

"It's the 31st of May today." He said softly down the line. Helen circled one of the holographic buildings and peered at it intently, her frustration spurring her on to keep on at the map.

"OK. So?" She said absently. Nikola's heart clenched.

"Helen." He said, frowning, why was she being like this?

"So what Nikola? Why are you calling?"

"Helen. Today is the last day of May."

She stopped what she was doing then, frozen by the sound of utter heart-break in his voice. Oh, she was such a fool. Her eyes widened and then she shut them in realisation.

"Oh, God... Niko..." Her breath caught in her throat and she backed away from the hologram, making her way to the exit of the library swiftly. She needed to have a break. She needed to leave. Nikola sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Nikola. I didn't realise."

He shrugged and made a non-committal noise down the line. She ran her hand through her hair absently as she strode from the library and made her way to her office. She'd been so caught up in the damn map that she'd hurt him. Her best friend. Nikola.

She felt anger rise up in her chest at her own selfishness. She needed to focus.

"Helen, are you OK? Have I done something?"

She scoffed at the idea.

"No! Niko, no. I... I've just been a bit distracted lately. There's something new..."

She sat down in her chair heavily, kicking her heels off and swirling her toes around. She desperately needed a break from the city. It was consuming her. Nikola was the perfect distraction.

"New?"

"Yes. My father, he seems to have left me some sort of holographic city. It was hidden in two of my previous birthday presents."

Nikola's interest was piqued despite the frosty reception.

"Holographic city? Really? Is it interactive?"

"Completely. It's truly remarkable."

Nikola blinked in surprise, a million possibilities running through his head simultaneously.

"Nikola?" She asked tentatively. She could almost hear his mind whirring with ideas on the end of the line. God, why hadn't she called him sooner?

"Hmmmm." He was still caught up in processing her discovery.

"I'm sorry for not realising." She apologised, looking to her hands. He smiled slightly at this, his heart soothed somewhat.

"It's OK. It's stupid anyway. We have next year."

"No. No it's not OK. I wish I had had a choice Niko. I wish I could have chosen to keep our date."

Nikola's small smile turned into a full blown smirk then.

"Ah. So it _was_ a date?"

She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. The thought of actually having a date with Nikola Tesla made her stomach feel fluttery and her head feel lighter. She didn't know if it was the frustration of the map or her giddiness at hearing his voice again but she couldn't control the next words which spilled from her mouth.

"And if it was?"

Nikola caught his breath slightly on the other end of the line and Helen blinked in surprise at her own incorrigibleness. At his silence she swallowed hard.

"Nikola? What would you have done if it was?"

Nikola opened his mouth to speak but felt his words become caught in his throat. Helen giggled nervously down the line, deciding to break the awkwardness with more speech.

"Oh dear god. The great Nikola Tesla, speechless. I shall always remember this day."

"Helen," Nikola growled suddenly, gripping his cell-phone tighter, "I am not speechless, you just really don't want to know the answer to that question."

"And what if I really do?"

"Helen." He warned.

"Yes Nikola?"

"I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Fraidy-cat."

Nikola tensed.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I would... I would court you."

Helen smirked and looked to her hands, fiddling slightly.

"Oh, Nikola. So old fashioned. I would have thought you'd take the first opportunity to make good on all the things you've suggestively leered to me over the years."

"Well. Then you obviously don't know me as well as you think."

Helen was slightly taken aback at this and narrowed her eyes.

"So you're telling me, hypothetically of course, if I arrived in Vienna, went straight up to the hotel room you were in and threw myself at you, you'd push me away and insist on a chaperone for a date?"

Nikola blinked slowly at the picture she'd just formed in his mind - her throwing herself at him. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Hypothetically? Yes."

"Oh. Alright. What if I, hypothetically, pushed you back onto your bed, climbing atop of you? What if I begged you to touch me? What if I pleaded with you to take me? Would you say no?"

Nikola's eyes had glazed over a the sultry tone she was using and the words she was saying.

"Nikola? What if I hypothetically ran my hands underneath your dress-shirt? If I pulled it out and ripped it off? What if I pressed my lips to yours? Would you kiss me back? What if I ran my hands into your-"

"Helen! Stop!"

She smirked down the phone and bit her lip slightly.

"No. No to everything. I would, hypothetically, want to do it properly Helen. You must know that."

Helen sighed and frowned into her hands.

"Don't get me wrong Helen, I probably wouldn't last a week. I'd try my damndest to do it right but you... you'd drive me insane. Hypothetically."

She swallowed hard at this.

"I'd take you to nice dinners all over the city, I'd stroll with you in the park again, I'd make sure we got into trouble," He smiled at this, "But then one night, after I'd dropped you off at your own room and given you a chaste kiss goodnight, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from pulling you into a proper, hypothetical, kiss."

Helen stared straight ahead of her as he spoke, her eyes beginning to flutter at his words.

"I'd press you up against your own door and have my wicked way with you right out in the hallway if you'd let me. But you wouldn't. You'd whisper breathlessly that we couldn't. So, you'd pull me inside and I'd carry you to your hypothetical bed."

Helen gulped, her eyes now fully closed and her ears only focused on the sound of his deep voice. She didn't even notice her free hand slide up and rest over her own breast, squeezing slightly.

"I'd touch you like I'd always wanted Helen. I'd run my hands an lips over every inch of you, every hypothetical inch. I'd kiss you senseless as I stroked you tenderly. I'd suck on the delicate skin of your neck so hard that it would leave marks for hypothetical weeks. Helen, I'd mark you as mine."

Helen let out an audible gasp down the phone as he snarled out his last words, her hand slowly moving down her body and to her thighs.

"Hypothetically, I wouldn't allow you to leave the room for any reason for at least a week. Helen, I'd screw you into oblivion, until you couldn't see, walk or even think properly."

At this, Helen Magnus moaned and ran her hand up and under the tight material of her skirt.

"Magnus? Have you finished with the map for today? I need to go over some budget figures." Will casually entered Helen's office, thankfully looking down to a tablet as he walked. Helen's eyes flew open and she coughed violently, her hand snapping away from herself.

"Uh... Yes, Prime minister, I completely understand. I'll get back to you tomorrow." She spluttered into the phone. Nikola grinned like a Cheshire cat on the other end.

"Oh, darling, you cannot make me wait until then. I think another call this evening would be more appropriate."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Helen ground out, crossing her legs to try and quell the aching she felt between them.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. I told you I was good at phone sex."

Helen muffled a snort.

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Tease..." Nikola managed to get in before she put the phone down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>


	12. After Bank Job

**Hello! :) Here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12 – After Bank Job<strong>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bonnie herself."

Helen rolled her eyes in annoyance but even as she did a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Hello Nikola."

"Robbing a bank Helen? Really? Nigel would be so proud."

"You know I didn't actually rob the bank Nikola, stop acting like a two-year-old."

"It's a shame, it would have been unendingly sexy if you had."

Helen blushed slightly at this but kept her voice from wavering.

"See, two-year-old." She replied.

Nikola only chuckled at her.

"You know I tried to call you a couple of nights ago, after _that_ phone call," He let his words hang in the air for a moment, "But, all I got was your answering machine."

"I unplugged my phone that night." She sounded smug.

"You were so sure I'd call back? Hmmm... Interesting." Nikola returned her smugness. Helen let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was so sure you'd be your usual incorrigible self."

"Yeah, the more you deny it, the truer it is."

"Wow. I congratulate you. You're logic is faultless, Nikola."

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

"Ouch, Don't be snippy Helen. I know I left you frustrated but all you need do is ask and I'll be happy to help you... finish."

Helen's eyes widened at his words and for the second time since she'd called him she was left trying to reign herself in. She couldn't even remember why she'd phoned him. Oh yes.

"Very classy Nikola," She scolded, "But my call does actually have an agenda."

"You don't just want to hear my dulcet tones?"

"Focus, Nikola. I need some help with a particular electrical problem."

"Oooh. Please tell me that's a code for something sexy? Do you need me to inspect your wiring, Helen?" Nikola dropped his voice to a playful tone and he smirked as he heard her splutter on the other end.

"Nikola. I'm serious. I need your help."

Nikola sighed and gave a good try to pulling his mind from the gutter it was currently swimming laps in.

"Oh, alright. What is it? Has Wolf-boy done something idiotic again?"

"No. He's out actually. Everyone is."

Nikola perked up slightly at this.

"Really? All alone in that big old house. I could come over for a couple of hours if you're lonely, Helen. I'm only an 8 hour plane ride away."

"Nikola."

"OK, OK. What's the problem?"

"Well..." Helen closed her eyes and braced herself, "I um... seem to have... blown the power."

Nikola sat, stunned for a couple of seconds.

"I... turned the stove on and a fuse must have blown."

"Are you serious?"

"Sadly. I'm standing in front of the board for the residential area now but all the trip switches seem to be intact. I've tried forcing them all down and then up again but it won't come back on... Nikola! Stop laughing!"

Nikola Tesla could not help the mirth spewing forth from himself.

"H-Helen... you're phoning me because you've blown a ruddy fuse? That is so... "

Helen sighed and repositioned the flashlight she currently held.

"I know, OK. It's the most ridiculous thing in the world to be calling Nikola Tesla because I can't get my electricity to work. Ha ha. It's funny. Now, tell me how to fix it!"

She only heard Nikola laugh even harder at her.

"I cannot believe Helen Magnus would need help with such a simple thing as a blown fuse?"

"Well... You know I always favoured Biology. I wasn't paying _that_ much attention in physics."

"Yes, I know. I leant you my notes remember?"

Helen sighed, exasperated once more.

"Are you going to help me or not Nikola?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Don't get your knickers in a knot. Now, you say all the switches stay up?"

"Yes. All."

"Are you sure?"

"Nikola!"

"OK. Right. You might have to use a little trick. What colour are the switches?"

"Um... they're all white with the exception of a red double switch."

"Right. Is there a small white button anywhere?"

"Um..." She glanced around for one before smiling triumphantly. "Yes! Yes there is."

"Good. Press the button."

"OK."

"Have you pressed it?"

"Yes!"

"Right. Now, force the plug switch that you tripped down, hard."

There was a small pause as Helen did what she was told.

"OK."

"Good. Now, force it back up as hard as you can."

"Nikola?" She said disbelievingly.

"Who's the electrical engineer here, Helen?"

"You never graduated!"

"Helen."

She sighed at this and shoved the switch up as hard as she possibly could. She smiled radiantly as she heard the power start up again and the room she was in was lit up brilliantly.

"It worked!"

Nikola shook his head at her.

"You sound surprised."

"Nikola. You will not hear this from me very often but... you are a genius."

He grinned widely at that.

"Helen, you're making me blush." He laughed down the phone. Helen smiled and shut the cover to the distribution board and made her way out into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Niko." She smiled as she again flicked on the stove.

"So, what are you making?"

"Dinner."

"Yes, but what are you making?"

It was inconceivably bizarre for them to be talking about something so mundane and Helen's heart skipped at the familiarity of it. It felt right. Like he should be there with her.

"I was going to make spaghetti bolognaise."

Nikola smiled softly at her then, his mind racing back to their earlier years.

"Do you remember when you made that for me? You nearly burnt your father's house down."

Helen blushed at the memory and the irate glare in her father's eyes.

"Yes, well. I've become much better at it, thank you."

"You couldn't have become any worse!"

"Nikola!"

"It wasn't a complete catastrophe though. I seem to remember you having a little too much brandy and running around in your underclothes that night." Nikola mused, the memory being one of his favourites. Helen dipped her head in shame as she remembered.

"Yes, well, you had a fair amount to drink that night also."

Nikola let her words hang awkwardly in the air for a few seconds before he decided to speak, not intending to raise the embarrassment of the situation but instead feeling an overwhelming need to know if she remembered nearly the only time his lips had been on her skin.

"I can still remember the taste of your neck, Helen."

Helen's breath hitched at his statement and she dropped the frying pan she had grasped onto the stove with a loud clang.

"Are you alright? Helen?" Nikola hurried worriedly down the line, the crash drawing him out of his memories.

"Y-yes, no, I'm fine." She managed. Nikola sighed, perhaps she didn't remember. He fiddled with the side of the cellphone he had pressed to his ear before deciding to end the call. He'd obviously overstepped a line somewhere.

"I do remember, Nikola."

Nikola swallowed his goodbye quickly.

"I never apologised for it Helen. It was inappropriate."

Helen smiled at him, always the bloody gentleman.

"No, it was not. I was inappropriate that night. I think it was the thrill of deliberately disobeying my father by sneaking you into my chambers for the night. We were so terribly naive back then, weren't we?"

Nikola couldn't believe she was having such a forthright conversation about their sneaky night together back in 1877.

"Well, I was only twenty-one and to be frank, I was completely enamoured by a woman six years older than me wanting to know me, never mind getting completely plastered and twirling me around her bedchamber."

"You make me sound like some clichéd... cougar, or something."

He chuckled at this.

"You could never be clichéd, Helen, but a cougar... well..."

"Nikola Tesla, do not finish that sentence."

"Well, you did pin me to your bed and whisper dirty things in my ear that night."

Helen scoffed.

"They were not dirty!"

"For the time, yes they most certainly were. Where you picked them up is beyond me."

Helen smiled as she remembered listening to her father and his friends outside his office on countless nights.

"Well, anyway, like I said, I remember. Though, I was half-asleep when you decided to ravage my neck."

Nikola looked down in shame.

"It's laughable now, knowing what I would become, that I had such an affinity for your neck. I do apologise for taking advantage of you though, Helen."

Helen bit her lip and wondered if her next words would do damage to him in any way.

"It wasn't like I tried to stop you though. I did... I... did _enjoy_ it, Nikola."

He gulped nervously, wondering where she was going with this.

"So did I."

Helen closed her eyes tightly as she heard him breathing deeply on the other end of the line. She really should not have admitted what she had to him, but it had become increasingly hard for her to hide her feelings from him. She was losing her will to fight what she felt.

Helen was startled as there was a harsh beeping in her ear and she pulled the phone away from her face, looking to the small screen. She thrust a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Niko, I have to go, the UN liaison is on the other line. It might be..."

"Go, Helen. I understand."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"No... I um, I'll be travelling tomorrow. I'll call you when I am settled?"

Helen smiled sadly, wondering if she'd scared him off with her seemingly callous treatment of his feelings.

"Alright. I'll speak to you soon."

"Very soon." She heard him whisper before gently placing the receiver down. Helen sighed and pressed a button on her phone a little more forcefully than strictly necessary before steeling herself to deal with whatever calamity had occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**If you were wondering, this electrical problem happened to my mother and I had to explain to her over the phone how to perform this particular electrician's trick. I guess studying engineering comes in useful sometimes :)**

**Oh, and I'm having spag bol for dinner tonight. ^^**

**Am thinking about doing a one-shot exploring the idea of Nikola and Helen and Spaghetti and brandy and underclothes. **

**Your thoughts?**


	13. After Trail of Blood

**Hello! Sorry for the delay! I have been wrangling with this chapter since I posted the last. I have literally rewritten it 8 times. No jokes. Seriously. *sighs***

**Anyway, this is angst ridden people, just a warning. It is also dedicated to GrandEmpress13, who, it seems, really desires another chapter of this :) I forced myself to finish this for you! **

**Also, if you guys haven't heard already - **

On the **21st of January 2012** three authors from the Sanctuary fanfiction community will be uploading Teslen (Helen/Tesla for the uninformed) oneshots. Yeah yeah, we know, this happens all the time but guess what? There's a twist! We're going to use our totally warped imaginations for philanthropic purposes!

For each signed review we receive on these stories, we'll donate $2 AUD (or equivalent) to Sanctuary4Kids (S4K)! The author who receives the most reviews by the **28th of January 2012** will also donate another half on top of the amount already raised by their reviews!

The participating authors are:

**chartreuseian  
>Emmy1512<strong>  
><strong>LoveActuallyFan<strong>

We ask all Sanctuary fans out there to step up and give us a review on these stories (they'll be clearly marked so you can't miss 'em). The more reviews, the more money Sanctuary4Kids will get!

So come one, come all and support us as we try and turn our obsessions into something that will actually benefit the world!

Also, if you want to donate more than your $2 review (and keep in mind that it can be $6 if you review all the stories PLUS more if you end up reviewing the winning story), we are asking anyone and everyone who wants to donate to go to the Sanctuary4Kids website on the 28th of January and make a donation, putting 'fanfic4kids' in the organization section of the donation form! That way your donation will be clearly identified as part of this effort :) Of course, we get that not everyone can do this but if you can, your support would be amazing!

Disclaimer: S4K and are in no way affiliated with the fundraising process and all content belongs to the respective owners (as much as we might wish otherwise).

**Wow, Long A/N**

**Anyway! Please read and tell me what you think!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13 – After Trail of Blood<strong>

"Helen." Nikola sighed into his cellphone, answering its incessant ringing.

"Nikola!"

"This is the eighth time you've tried to call me..."

"You left before I had the chance to say goodbye." She said immediately. Nikola had no answer for her so kept silent.

"Why?" She forced him into addressing the matter.

"I didn't think you'd want me around." He eventually answered.

"I'm not angry with you..."

"Yes, you are."

"Nikola..."

"I understand that I was selfish Helen, I know I was but... I just, I can't live like this anymore... I'm not myself. I'm not me." He held his head in his hand as he spoke.

"Nikola, I'm not angry at you. I promise."

"You should be."

"I'm only angry at myself." She sighed. Nikola frowned at that, _what was she talking about?_

"Yourself? Are you forgetting what happened in Columbia, Helen?"

"I'm angry at myself because I should have known that you were so depressed. Nikola, you're my best friend, why didn't you tell me?"

Nikola stared straight ahead of him for a moment, her words stinging momentarily.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." He forced out.

"Disappoint me? Nikola. Really."

"I didn't want you to worry, Helen. You call me all the time for the express purpose of unloading your troubles. You depend on me to listen. How could I be there for you by telling you how much I hate who I am?"

Helen was shocked for a second, _is that what he thought?_

"Niko, that is _not_ why I call you."

He hesitated.

"It's not?"

"Well, it does help me that you listen, more than you will ever know. You're the only one who truly knows me and can understand how I'm feeling. I am grateful for that Nikola, I really am, but do you really think I'd call you as often as I do if that was the only reason?"

He had no answer to this, so he let her carry on.

"Nikola, you're the best friend I've ever had, even though you try to destroy society as we know it at every chance you get. Even though you're insufferable and incorrigible and totally hell-bent on world domination I know that you're still the man I knew all those years ago. You only ever show that side of you to me, now, there's no-one else left..."

"What about..."

"Do not bring him into this conversation, Nikola. This is about you... and me."

Nikola caught his breath at this. She'd never spoken of them like that before.

"I will always be tied to him in some way, Nikola. He's been too big a part of my life, mostly a bad part, to completely forget. But he is not what I need and it's taken me over one-hundred years to realise it. He's not even what I want anymore, never mind need."

"Helen..."

"When you... When you locked yourself in that bunker... After the explosion, Nikola, I felt the loneliest feeling I've ever felt in my entire life. I thought I'd lost you." She sniffed softly on the other end and swiped at her eyes roughly. "Don't ever do that again. OK?"

"OK." He managed.

Helen sighed in relief and let out a small laugh.

"God, Niko. You scared me half to death. You took off at least twenty years from my life!"

Nikola gave a short laugh back. "Yeah, well, you can afford it."

"You have no idea what you mean to me, Niko and I don't just call you to bitch in your ear. I call you because I'd go mad without you. I phone, time and time again, because I can't seem to stop myself."

Nikola was barely holding the phone against his ear, his fingers losing all of their strength. He felt dizzy, confused and giddy.

"Please, do you understand? I want you to talk to me Nikola. I want to be... there for you too... because I... I..." Helen fumbled for words but found none that were appropriate.

Nikola waited with bated breath, willing her to say it. He needed her to say it, he knew she felt it. They'd become so close recently that he'd convinced himself of her love for him.

"Because you are my oldest, dearest and best friend."

Nikola's heart cracked slightly as he took in her words and he was sorely tempted to scream down the phone that he was not her friend. He wanted to yell right in her face that he wanted so much more from her. He wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake her until she understood that being her best friend was killing him slowly, and had been for over a century.

"Nikola?"

"Sorry, sorry... Helen, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me what you're feeling... tell me how I can help you!"

Nikola swallowed hard, again tempted beyond reason to tell her that he was in love with her and that the only way that she could help him was to allow him to ravish her thoroughly for many days on end.

"I feel... I feel cold, Helen. I feel as though anything I do to try and help myself just makes everything worse. I can't concentrate on anything, I haven't designed and built something in months... I feel as though my whole world is in black and white."

Helen shut her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Crying would not help him.

"The only time that I feel myself is when I'm on the phone with you. It's the only time that I can even remember who I am."

"Niko..."

"I'm out of options Helen, I've no more ideas and it's killing me."

Helen hung her head.

"Nikola, you should have told me this sooner, you should have let me help you."

"Help me? How can you help me? Do you have a un-de-vamping device somewhere?" He snorted.

Helen let out a small laugh. "You have always been really awful at naming things, Niko."

He gave a nonchalant sigh and Helen could almost feel the depression radiating off of him.

"I can help you."

"Really? How?" He didn't sound enthusiastic. Helen waited for a beat before plunging in.

"Come here. Come and stay at the Sanctuary, we can figure this out... together."

Nikola blinked a few times at the suggestion.

"I can re-vamp you Nikola. We can try everything, you can stay as long as it takes. I've got a whole library filled with information that could help... We can take a few trips and see if there's any possibility of..."

"Stop!" Nikola interrupted her, holding up his hand. She frowned.

"Just... stop." He said again, this time his voice wavering dangerously.

"Niko? What is it?"

"I can't do that Helen. Thank you for the offer, but I just can't." He knew that his heart could not take being around her for such an amount of time. He'd end up going insane, seeing her everyday and not being able to touch her, to kiss her or to even just hold her hand. It would be the death of him.

"Why?" She demanded, completely confused as to why he'd turn down such an offer.

"You know why." He said softly, but Helen was too busy puzzling over his reaction to fully comprehend his meaning.

"No I don't! Nikola, I'm offering to do everything I can to..."

"Helen!" He interrupted her once again, "You know why. It's the same reason that I never can remain in the same place as you for any extended amount of time. You... know... why..."

Helen froze at this.

_Of course she knew why._

Before she could formulate an answer she heard the flat monotone of the phone being hung up.

"Nikola!" She shouted and then promptly let out a growl of fury and slammed her phone into her desk. Calling him back immediately all she found was his answering machine.

* * *

><p><strong>*ducks*<strong>


	14. After Hero II: Broken Arrow

**Hi there. I am dedicating this to everyone who has reviewed over the last five chapters or so. Seriously, the amount of reviews I am receiving for each chapter is absolutely astounding and I thank you guys so much for putting up with my drivel!**

**I am in a spectacular mood, therefore I have decided to give you guys this, because you all are so lovely. Seriously, every single review makes go "Wow, they like what I wrote, weird." ^^ Teehee, if you haven't seen it already, this line was taken from the lovely Emmy1512's You Tube video to promote FanFic4Kids. Seriously, go watch it. She is Manicpixie1512 and her video is entitled FanFic4Kids for Sanctuary for Kids. **

**Speaking of FanFic4Kids - **

On the** 21st of January** three authors from the Sanctuary fanfiction community will be uploading Teslen (Helen/Tesla for the uninformed) oneshots. Yeah yeah, we know, this happens all the time but guess what? There's a twist! We're going to use our totally warped imaginations for philanthropic purposes!

For each signed review we receive on these stories, we'll donate $2 AUD (or equivalent) to Sanctuary4Kids (S4K)! The author who receives the most reviews by the 28th of January will also donate another half on top of the amount already raised by their reviews!

The participating authors are:

**chartreuseian  
>Emmy1512<strong>  
><strong> LoveActuallyFan<strong>

We ask all Sanctuary fans out there to step up and give us a review on these stories (they'll be clearly marked so you can't miss 'em). The more reviews, the more money Sanctuary4Kids will get!

So come one, come all and support us as we try and turn our obsessions into something that will actually benefit the world!

Also, if you want to donate more than your $2 review (and keep in mind that it can be $6 if you review all the stories PLUS more if you end up reviewing the winning story), we are asking anyone and everyone who wants to donate to go to the Sanctuary4Kids website on the **28th of January** and make a donation, putting 'fanfic4kids' in the organization section of the donation form! That way your donation will be clearly identified as part of this effort :) Of course, we get that not everyone can do this but if you can, your support would be amazing!

Disclaimer: S4K and are in no way affiliated with the fundraising process and all content belongs to the respective owners (as much as we might wish otherwise).

**Thank you guys again! And don't for get to review! Makes me go 'squee'**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 14 – After Hero II: Broken Arrow<strong>

"Sorry." Helen mumbled, pushing herself off the window seat that she and Kate were sharing and reaching into her skirt pocket to extract her cellphone. As she made her way down the corridor she glanced at the caller ID and she gasped in a breath. She peeked back to see if Kate had heard her not-so-subtle exclamation but the young woman seemed engrossed in her own thoughts and staring out at the windswept city.

"Nikola!" She hissed in to the phone as she rounded the corner. "I've been trying to get hold of you for two weeks!"

Silence.

Helen frowned worriedly, a million scenarios running through her head, most making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Nikola!"

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd answer." Came the timid reply. Helen had to grasp onto a passing doorframe as utter relief flooded her body. She composed herself quickly though and launched right into him.

"I have been going out of my mind, Nikola! You can't just tell me you're so depressed and then hang up on me and switch your phone off!"

"I know, Helen, I'm so sorry."

She was taken aback by his swift apology but none-the-less carried on.

"I thought you'd bloody well killed yourself Nikola! I sent out people to look for you! You just disappeared! I ended up scouring every morgue for a corpse of your description..." Her voice broke at this as she remembered getting the phone call that a slim, brown-haired Caucasian male had been fished from the river. She also felt the heartbreaking release as she found it was not him.

"Helen, I needed... I needed time."

"You could have told me that!"

"I'm sorry."

Helen now had full blown tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to overflow.

"You could have... you could have..." She felt the first tear slide down her face and she gave up, knowing she'd never get out a coherent sentence.

"Helen? Are you... are you crying?"

She sniffed in response and placed a hand over her eyes, sinking down onto one of the couches that sat in the corridor.

"No! Helen, please don't... I'm not worth it..."

This only made her let out and involuntary sob before she clutched her hand over her mouth, trying to regain some semblance of composure. She'd never gone to pieces like this over him before.

"Helen..." He whispered before running out of things to say, she'd never fallen apart like this before and he had no idea how to handle the situation. He decided to keep silent while he heard her try and compose herself.

"Never..." She forced out between restrained sobs, "Never do that to me again. Do you understand me?"

Nikola nodded solemnly before her answered. "I understand, Helen, I'm so-"

"Sorry, yes, I know."

Nikola gulped, now that she'd regained her composure her anger was beginning to poke through again.

"Well, what do you want?" She said harshly, still not forgiving him for putting her emotions through hell. Nikola stuttered slightly and gripped his cellphone tighter. He was standing outside and the wind whipped around him coldly, intensifying his feeling of apprehension over how this conversation would play out.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about that offer you made me."

Helen brushed the last few tears from her cheeks and frowned.

"Offer?"

"Yes, you offered me a place to stay... to stay with you."

"You want to stay at the Sanctuary now? Nikola, after everything you put me through!"

He hung his head in shame. "I know Helen, I'm selfish OK, it's who I am... But please, I'm begging you."

Helen sighed heavily before standing shakily and making her way towards her office.

"Niko..."

"Please. I promise I'll help you with anything you need... I'll try and not be too snarky. I'll not drink so much of your wine..."

Helen could not help but smile softly at his promises as she entered her office. In all her long years of knowing him, she'd never heard him beg, not once.

"Niko," She sighed, sitting down behind her desk, "Do you really need to ask?"

She swore she could almost hear him sob in relief and her brow furrowed in concern.

"Nikola, what the hell is going on? If you tell me, I can help you!"

To be honest, when he'd switched his phone off after their last conversation he'd vowed to himself to get over Helen Magnus. He'd promised that he'd not contact her again and find himself a nice, normal life. One he could grow old in and die peacefully. His plans had been scuppered not even two days later when he found himself at a bar in some grotty little town, gulping down swill like there was no tomorrow and thinking about no-one but her.

He'd lasted another week with the gut wrenching heartbreak of his unrequited love before finally admitting to himself that he'd never be able to get over her. He'd never be able to not want her. He was way too far gone.

In the last few days he'd been building up his courage to speak to her again, knowing that she'd be furious at him, knowing she may not take him back into her life. He'd finally decided that enough was enough and bought himself a one-way plane ticket.

"Nothing is going on anymore, Helen," he started, his voice mercifully not giving away how utterly stricken he was, "I know exactly what I want."

She was taken aback by his sudden change of tone.

"You, know what you want?" She questioned, clearing her throat, her face still streaked with her own tears.

"Yes."

She paused to let him carry on. When he didn't she was about to force it out of him but was rudely interrupted by the front door bell buzzing. She sighed into the phone.

"Nikola, there's someone at the door, I have to go... I will call you back..."

"No. Helen, I need to say this now..."

She shut her eyes and stood up, trying to focus and failing miserably. She quickly exited her office, still keeping him on the line.

"Alright... I'm listening."

Nikola took a giant gulp of air before starting a monologue that could end his relationship with her.

"Helen, I've had some time to sort myself out. I've had time to realise that what I'm doing is not helping me. It's not getting me to where I want to be and it's killing me."

Helen's expression grew dark as she continued to walk towards the front door. She'd heard those words before, just before he'd asked her to help fake his death.

"I realise that you may not feel the same way, I realise that I may be completely overstepping some sort of boundary here but I just cannot help myself anymore."

Helen could feel her legs start to lose some of their strength, he was definitely planning something foolish. Definitely.

"Niko..." She tried, but he bulldozed her interjection.

"I don't want you to say anything, Helen. I just need you to listen. I'm not asking for anything from you, I'm not trying to get anything out of you, I just want you to know. Alright?"

"Nikola..."

"Alright?"

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard as her heels echoed on the pristine wood of the Sanctuary's floors.

"Alright."

"I want to be there so that I can be near you. I want us to get back to how close we were during university. I miss it more than I can ever say."

Helen gulped as she walked, his words making her tingle from head to toe.

"That having been said, it's not all I want."

Helen's blood turned icy in a second.

"I want more-"

"Nikola..."

"No! Don't say anything! I want us to go back to the way we were Helen, I want the banter, the friendship, the teasing... even the shooting once you've restored my immortal self. I want that all."

"But you said-"

"Helen! No speaking! I want what we had, but I also want you to know that I do have a goal in mind. I'm not just taking your hospitality because I have nowhere to go. I am there with a purpose, one you may not share now... but Helen, I'll show you how wrong you are..."

He was starting to scare her now. She'd never heard him talk in such riddles before. She reached the main reception foyer of the Sanctuary and she took the stairs shakily, her whole world feeling as though it was moving in slow motion at his words.

"Helen, I want time, that's all I ask, I want time to show you what is truly important to me. I want time to show you what I want... what I've always wanted..."

She gulped hard and stood just in front of the main door, willing him to finish before she had to deal whatever crisis had come a-knocking.

"Nikola... what? What have you always wanted?" There was a desperate tinge to her voice, her knuckles white from hanging on to her phone so tightly. She almost flung the phone clear across her home as she heard the dull sound of the monotone beep, signalling he'd hung up. She would kill him!

Clenching her teeth in frustration she ripped the bolt back and flung the door open, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. Instead her heart skipped a beat as she looked into steely blue eyes and a slightly apprehensive face.

She fought the urge to fling the phone she was holding at him, deciding that would hurt a little too much, instead, she opted for a technique she'd perfected over the years.

The sound of a hand slapping a cheek rang out through the Sanctuary and she stood, breathing heavily as she glared at him, his face wearing a pained expression. She felt her lip shudder slightly before she let out a sob. He stared at her with wide eyes and she sped towards him, her arms snaking around him as she pulled herself against him, burying her face into his chest and holding on for dear life.

"Nikola!" She gasped, gripping the material of his immaculate suit so tightly she was sure she'd wrinkled it beyond any hope. He smiled softly as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her even tighter against his body, snuggling his face into her hair and breathing her in deeply.

"It's you, It's always been you." He mumbled softly into her. She all but collapsed against him then, clinging onto him. Her last vestiges of composure left her as she felt him place a small, chaste kiss against the sensitive skin of her neck as he whispered to her again.

"I want you, Helen."

* * *

><p><strong>Emmy1512, yes, I relented and let them have a small kiss. Yay for being in the same room as one another! You thought I'd have them be interrupted again, didn't you? :P<strong>

**:)**


	15. After Animus

**Hi there! :) So, here is the next chapter!**

**If you haven't already read and reviewed all the one-shots for FF4K, please do! You only have until 28th of Jan, and then we shall be tallying and donating per review! So please support, it is a very worthy cause! The fics are - Cinderella Beautiful by Emmy1512. El Tango de Nubina by chartreuseian and All This Time by yours truly :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! A big thank you to Emmy1512. She knows how she helped. :) Since Nikola was in this next episode, it was slightly... difficult to get this written. But since this is the only multi-chapter fic I am currently posting, expect a few more chapters by the end of the week! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 15 – After Animus<strong>

"Nikola... where are you?"

"Brie or Blue?"

"Nikola!"

"Hey, you can't drink all that fine wine without it. Now, which?"

"Nikola, really, you're still at the market? You left an hour ago!"

"Ah, ljubav, it takes time for perfection."

"Nikola," Helen started, her heart skipping slightly at the use of his native term of endearment. He'd taken to calling her that in private since he'd moved in, "Get back here right now, or I'm going to go to sleep, it's late!"

"Helen, you said that we'd share a bottle of wine tonight to celebrate cracking the map! Don't renege on your word now."

"Nikola..."

"Oh! Never mind the cheese, I have found something even better," Nikola smirked happily as he walked the isles in the local late-night market.

"Niko, please... how long are you going to be?"

Nikola smirked as he walked, taking his time.

"That eager for our date are we?"

"Nikola, you said yourself that it would not be a date!"

"Are you in allergic to chocolate sauce in certain... places?" he mused aloud, twirling the jar of fine dark chocolate around in his hands. He smiled as he heard Helen choke softly.

"N-Nikola!"

"I'm taking that as a no," he smiled, chucking the chocolate in the basket which he had slung over his arm.

"Nikola, would you just get the damned cheese and get back here!"

"Wow, ljubav, we're _very_ eager tonight, aren't we?"

"If you're not back here in twenty minutes, I'm going to bed," she sniped at him, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. He'd been the perfect gentleman after she'd all but collapsed into his arms the week previously. He'd taken up residence in one of her guest bedrooms and had never even strayed from said bedroom in the middle of the night. They'd eat breakfast together, work together and share small, intimate dinners with one another, no wine allowed. He was snarky and forward and his usual incorrigible self, but that was the way she liked him. That was the way that she'd come to love him and she was just so relieved that he seemed to be reverting to his old self again and was no longer a shadow of a man wallowing in his depression.

"Helen, please... I want to make this night special," he had completely changed his tone and Helen blinked in surprise, "Humour me, what do you want?"

She wavered for a second, a million thoughts running through her head. Answering "You, Nikola, I want you..." was on the tip of her tongue and she had to physically stop herself from saying it by clenching her teeth. Nikola heard a strangled moan on the other end of the line and stopped picking through the shelves he was currently intent on scouring for the most erotic products.

"Ljubav? I meant here, what do you want from the market?"

Helen gulped and tried to sound normal as she answered.

"Uhm... whatever Niko, whatever you want."

He smiled softly at her choked response and wondered how he'd hit such a nerve without noticing.

"If this is going to make you uncomfortable, you know we don't have to, you know how I want to take things, Helen. You know what I want."

Oh, he'd told her exactly what he wanted. He'd whispered it in her ear as he left her at her bedroom door the night that he'd moved in. They'd spent the entire day getting him settled and in the evening they'd had their first dinner together. They'd ordered take-outs from Alfredo's and had holed up in her office, talking and drinking and being honest with one another.

He'd offered to walk her 'home' after their wonderful meal and she'd readily accepted, clinging on to his arm as he helped her into the lift and supported her all the way to her door. She'd gasped in a small breath as he'd pushed her back into her door by placing both his hands on her hips. She'd gulped as he'd pressed himself against her and leaned forwards to brush his lips against her earlobe. The smell of wine hung around them like mist at the amount they'd consumed together and Helen shuddered at the feeling of him.

He'd closed his eyes at the feeling of being so close to her, but had kept his goals in mind. He had to get this right – he couldn't allow himself to ruin his chances with her for a quick, drunken romp.

"God, I want you so much," he'd whispered against her ear and her eyes had rolled back in her head in pleasure at his words.

"Then take me," she'd demanded, slurring horribly. She'd clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I can't," he'd moaned against her and she'd whimpered in response.

"Why not?" she'd breathed against his neck and he'd had to use all of his restraint not to push her inside her room and have his way with her right then and there.

"Because I don't want you to hate me tomorrow..."

Helen shuddered at the feel of him place a soft, tender kiss at the base of her throat before hauling himself off of her and opening her door. She'd bit her lip slightly as she'd toyed with the idea of pulling him by his tie into her room and not stopping kissing him until all his restraint had faded away.

She'd gulped hard as her head spun and had just about stumbled into her room as he'd shut the door behind her. They'd laid off copious amounts of wine from that night on.

Helen snapped out of the memory abruptly, wondering vaguely what it would take for him to break his resolve and screw her right on top of her office desk.

"No! Nikola, we did crack the map's code, we almost died, we deserve to celebrate," she sounded a bit more convinced and Nikola resumed walking and pulling out products at random, completely oblivious to her current thoughts.

"Alright, so... what do you want?"

Helen smiled and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Oysters."

Nikola frowned, incredulous at her choice.

"Oysters?"

"Yes. Oysters."

"OK, oysters it is." he couldn't help the tone of excitement that sprung into his voice at the suggestion she wanted to sample aphrodisiacs with him.

"Anything else?"

"Strawberries," she almost blurted out, her head spinning somewhat.

"Well, I have the chocolate sauce, so that works for me."

"No... whipped cream... with the... strawberries," she was horrified that she was finding it difficult to control her breathing as she imagined what they could be doing with all the items she was mentioning. Nikola chuckled softly at her apparent inability to speak properly.

"Helen?"

"I'm fine, I'm... fine. Just, hurry the hell up, OK?"

Screw it, screw him and his single-mindedness in trying to court her in the proper way. She'd have him tonight. She could still feel his body against hers as she wrapped her arms around him, thinking they were about to die. She could still imagine him lounging on her bed as they bantered away. She could still smell him, freshly showered at her request. It was driving her insane.

"Alright, I'll be back in twenty minutes," he said into his cellphone and Helen blinked out of her reverie.

"Make it fifteen," she gasped into the phone and promptly hung up. Nikola's eyes widened before he hung up his own cellphone and darted to the check-out. He doubted his resolve would stand up to a sober, gasping Helen Magnus.

Helen smirked as she pushed herself up and out of her office chair, fully intending on walking to her bedroom and picking out the most outrageous lingerie she owned. She fully intended to, but never made it as the cellphone she'd just hung up started to ring violently. Sighing, she stepped backwards to answer it.

Ten minutes later she slammed her cellphone down into her desk.

"God Damnit!" she clenched her teeth in anger.

No oysters, no wine, no naked Nikola.

Emergency head of house video conference.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me. Just tell me what you think by hitting the review button!<strong>

**xxx**


	16. After Breach&During For King and Country

**I come bearing gifts! So, to start this long AN ramble -**

**I watched Breach, For King and Country and Vigilante about 3 times each, trying to find appropriate breaks for phone-calls. There were none, curse the Sanctuary writers! :P So, This is set when Helen is off looking for John in the middle of For King and Country. *sighs* It's the best I could come up with! The next chapter shall be "After Vigilante". **

**Also, If you haven't reviewed the stories for FF4K, where have you been all this time? O.o Please, there are only three days left in which to review! For each review the author shall be donating 2 Australian dollars to Sanctuary for Kids! It's a very worthy cause, they do astounding work! Also, if I reach 75 reviews, I shall have to donate 150 dollars, just saying :)**

**Goodness, I'm going to be so broke. O.o**

**Enjoy this little piece of angst. I'm afraid it's going to get quite angst ridden for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 16 – After Breach and During For King and Country<strong>

"Nikola. This is not a good time."

"You should not be there alone Helen, you have no idea what he's capable of in his current state."

"Don't patronise me! I know John, I know what to expect."

"Helen-"

"For god's sake Nikola, I'm not some helpless, swooning woman."

Nikola paused for a beat.

"Are you sure you're not?"

Helen stopped dead in her tracks then, letting the hustle and bustle of the market she was in glide past her as her face contorted into a grimace of anger.

"Nikola, how dare you!"

"Helen, I didn't-"

"That was completely uncalled for! This has nothing to do with you, Nikola! You're the one who kept this information hidden from me, now you have no say in what happens!"

"Hel-"

"I'm not completely controlled by the past, I have moved on from that time in my life! How can you think I'd be so weak as to swoon back into _his_ arms? After everything he's done, are you insane?"

"Lju-"

"How could you say that? How could you even think that? After all we've... after all I've... After what you've said to me, after what we've shared..." she was losing focus as she rambled furiously, the thick heat around her addling her senses.

"Helen, please, I didn't mean it," he pleaded with her over the phone, backtracking over his foolishness, "I'm just... I'm just going out of my mind worrying about you ljubav. Please, understand."

Helen steadied herself by grasping on to the corner of a crumbling building, her eyes closing and her heartbeat thudding rapidly. She swallowed languidly before answering him, why the hell did she feel so odd?

"I know. I shouldn't have just left like that, you should be here with me."

Nikola clenched his jaw tightly at her words.

"Go back to your hotel ljubav, I'll get on the next plane out. It's too dangerous for you to be looking for him all by yourself."

"No, Niko. I'll be fine, please, trust me," she breathed down the line, her head still swimming. Nikola fell silent on the other end of the line and she frowned.

"You do trust me, Nikola?"

Nikola could not answer her for the simple reason that he did not trust her. When it came to John, she'd always been hopelessly devoted, and hopelessly blinded.

"Nikola," her voice grew dark.

He would never truly have her. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that she could love him. John would always be a niggling thought at the back of his mind, and he'd always feel that she'd go rushing back to him if his energy elemental was ever purged.

"Nikola, I swear to god, if you do not answer me right this second, I expect you to be gone from my house by the time I get back."

He looked to the ceiling in frustration.

"Helen. Please, I know that you will always have a place for him in your heart. A bigger place than I'd like to admit that I suspect. Please, don't make this difficult for me."

Helen gulped, she'd expected him to just concede and tell her that he trusted her. Maybe this was part of the new Nikola? The one that was intent on courting her and eventually wooing her. Did he not know that she was nearly wholly his already?

"Can I tell you something, Niko?" she said softly.

Nikola flinched at the change of tone. He could have sworn she was on the brink of tears.

"Ljubav-"

"I know you have this whole plan, you know, wanting to become my best friend again. Then maybe something more. But do you think I could scupper your projected timeline just this once?"

Nikola blinked slowly but said nothing.

"You already have me, my darling,"

Nikola was sure he was hearing things.

"You may be annoying and arrogant and terrible with the children. You're incorrigible and a perfectionist and hell to work with... but you're also kind and generous and loyal to a fault to those who really know you. You're the only man in my life, Niko, even if I'm not completely ready for what we could share... Even if I say terrible things to you and push you away, please know..." she faltered, her voice cracking. All Nikola could do was stare straight ahead of himself in shock.

"Please know that I never want you to give up on me, Niko. Never give up, because I'm... I'm yours..." she left off, steadying herself once more against a crumbling wall and coughing softly. What the hell was wrong with her? Her mind felt slow and sleepy and not its usual self.

"Ljubav? Have you been drinking?"

Helen laughed, despite herself.

"No, Niko... I'm just feeling a bit odd, that's all. Have you heard what I've said?"

Nikola swallowed. Odd? She was feeling... odd?

"Yes, of course I have, how could I not?"

"Do you trust me, Niko?"

Nikola closed his eyes tightly.

"Of course I do, ljubav."

She could hear the quiver in his voice but pushed it to the back of her mind, she would make him trust her completely when it came to John in time. He would eventually see how she would never allow him back into her life, no matter what she said or did.

"Good. Now, I need to find him. I'll be back within a couple of days, alright?"

Nikola smiled softly, his concern growing at her wavering voice and her seemingly out of character behaviour. Something was wrong.

"I miss you."

She smiled at his words and began to slowly make her way through the crowds once more.

"I miss you too, Niko."

"I swear, if he hurts you, I will rip him limb from limb, devamping be damned."

"I will be fine, I promise, now just work on getting Adam to talk. Please? He's our best hope."

"I'll try, but you know him, bloody unreasonable one second and a whimpering pansy the next."

"I know, but we need him."

"Alright, just take care of yourself. It is dangerous, don't try and deny it."

"I will."

"Good..." he trailed off, rubbing his temples.

"Nikola?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're getting the first part of your plan right, you know? You're the best friend I've ever had."

His heart leapt into his throat.

"God, Helen, do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I'm sorry, Niko, I really am," She bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"I won't say it again until you're ready to say it back," he said, his voice low, alluding to his declarations of love.

Helen gulped.

"I know. I know, Niko. But promise me you'll never give up trying to get me to give in?"

"I promise," There was no hesitation.

"Because one day it will work."

"I'm counting on it."

"Good."

He couldn't help the niggling feeling that something was not quite right, despite their conversation giving him more hope than he'd ever dared to have before.

"Ljubav? Are you sure you're alright? You sound..." He didn't quite know how she sounded, just not herself.

"I'm fine. Now, I really need to go. Make sure nothing falls apart there."

"Everything is under control, just concentrate on coming back to me in one piece."

She smiled softly at this and clutched her cellphone tightly.

"Goodbye, Niko."

"Be safe, ljubav."

* * *

><p><strong>This is basically just setting the scene for a conversation that shall be coming up soon :)<strong>

***snuggles***

**I always love to know what you think!**


	17. After Vigilante

**So, I shall be horribly MIA for this weekend, and for possibly the whole of next week, and I felt too distraught about the way that I left the last chapter to allow you to hang on that for such a long period of time without any relief. Therefore, here is the next chapter! I am trying to finish a little one-shot but... no promises!**

**It is angsty, because angsty is my middle name :), but I have a feeling you'll enjoy it.**

**Also, remember FF4K. Please. Just two more days now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 17 – After Vigilante<strong>

"Niko?" Helen's voice was lazy with sleep, she'd felt so utterly exhausted that she'd collapsed into bed straight after her conversation with Will, only barely managing to slip into a negligee.

"Do you know that he's pacing outside of your room?"

She blinked rapidly and sat up a bit, wiping her eyes blearily.

"Nikola... Who?"

"John, who else?"

Helen strained to hear for any movement outside of her bedroom but her ears failed her. She blamed her sensory dulling on her current sickness. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

"How long has he been there?" she questioned.

"Three hours, I've been wanting to check if you're OK but all he seems to do is pace and growl at anyone who gets close. Helen, are you sure it's safe for him to be here?"

Helen frowned, even for John, that was a little odd. When she didn't answer him he sighed,

"Are you OK?" he asked tentatively, "I'm sorry if I woke you, but you just darted off after we unlocked the map..."

Helen smiled softly at his desire to check on her.

"I'm alright Niko, just very tired."

"Damnit, I shouldn't have called, go back to sleep, ljubav," he huffed out, mentally berating himself for disturbing her. He'd had to talk to her though, he'd had to make sure she was OK.

"No!" she yelped, then thought better of it and lowered her voice lest John overhear, "Where are you?"

"In in my lab. Since I couldn't see you I decided to finish the vampire shield."

Helen bit her lip and glanced to the clock which lived next to her bed, they would have to leave in a few hours and she didn't want to be alone. She forced her hand to stop shaking before she carried on.

"Is it done?"

"Nearly, I just need to test it is all. Helen, are you sure you're alright? You sound shaky?"

She sat up in bed then, pulling her knees towards herself and clutching the phone to her ear. She could hear John pacing now, his shoes scraping against the wood of the floor, her hearing coming back to her as the haze of sleep cleared.

"Niko, I don't want to be alone," she breathed softly, willing him to understand. Now that she'd had a few hours of sleep, her true predicament was dawning on her. She didn't want possibly her last moments on the surface to be solitary.

"What about-"

"Come up to your room," she glanced nervously to her door as she spoke.

"My room?"

"Just do it, Niko. Please?"

He hesitated for a moment before deciding to trust her.

"Alright, I'll call you back when I make it past the tall, bald and pacing one."

"No! No... stay on the line?"

"Helen-"

"Please, just do this for me."

Nikola could not help the small smile that crept onto his face. There she was, John right outside of her room, yet she wanted _him_ to keep her company. It momentarily doused the raging fear that blazed within his chest, that she would fall back into the homicidal maniacs arms, since John had returned and snidely related exactly how Helen had 'rescued' him.

"I'm on my way right now," he said, standing up and leaving his lab, shutting off all the lights and locking the door, "Would you like me to bring anything up for you? How about those oysters?" he gently chided her, hoping it would restore some of her playful spirit.

Helen's lips slipped into a gentle smile at his unwavering ability to bring her out of a depression, "No Niko, save them for a later time, just bring yourself."

Hope licked at his heart as she planned for a future date - maybe she would come out of this alive? As he entered the lift and ascended to the residential level he stayed on the line with her, making her laugh softly.

"Alright, I'm heading into the corridor now, I'm going to put my phone in my pocket."

Helen nodded, even though he could not see her, "OK, just don't hang up."

"I won't. Give me a second."

Helen heard scuffling as Nikola dropped his phone into his front jacket pocket and she heard the lift 'ping' as it opened out onto the residential floor. Nikola strode out, hands thrust into his pants pockets as he walked confidently, having to pass Helen's room to get to his own.

"Tesla," he heard John growl from his position in front of Helen's door.

"Being a good guard dog Johnny? She given you a bone yet?" he smirked to the dangerous man in front of him. John's eyes grew a shade darker and his hands clenched at his sides.

"Just keep moving, old boy," his lips curled up in distaste as the ex-vampire strode past him. Nikola only glared at him as he walked to the third door down the corridor from Helen's and unlocked it.

"Don't stay up too late, darling," he mocked John, before slipping into his room and locking the door behind him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Nikola fished in his pocket for the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"He's an idiot."

"Must you tease him like that, Nikola?"

Nikola snorted and moved across his room, "It's the only way I tolerate him, ljubav, bloody, psychotic, maniac-" he was beginning to ramble.

"Fine, fine, Nikola. Now, climb out of your window."

His eyebrows shot up at her statement.

"Excuse me?"

"Climb out of your window. There's a small ledge just under it that runs all the way to the balcony of my bedroom."

Nikola blinked once before moving over to his window, flinging it open and peering down.

"You do realise that I'm no longer a vampire, right? And that that's a good fifty foot drop."

"Nikola, please-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, ljubav, I just... wanted you to know."

Helen giggled softly and heard as he grunted when he lifted himself up and out of his window.

"Dear god, Helen, this earns me some major points right?" She could hear the wind howling as he spoke. She pursed her lips and flung her covers off, getting to her unsteady feet.

"You don't need any more points, Niko, you're doing just fine."

He chuckled as he shimmied across the ledge, his cellphone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. He sighed gratefully as her balcony came into view and he hopped down onto the solid stone platform. He barely had time to rearrange his jacket and tie before the glass doors in front of him eased open and an exhausted Helen Magnus was revealed, her eyes hollowed and her hair mussed slightly. Nikola had to force himself to keep his eyes on her face and not on the tiny, baby-blue silk negligee she wore.

He flicked his cellphone off quickly as he took her in, a pained expression visible on his face.

"Ljubav," he breathed, reaching out to her. She came willingly, dropping her own cellphone to the floor and racing into his arms. He stroked her back softly as he held her in his arms. Without her heels, her head fitted perfectly into the crook of his neck and he held her for a few moments as she wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a shuddering breath.

"Hold me tonight, Niko?" she whispered against him and he was powerless to think, never mind to even start to refuse her offer. His face screwed up in pain at her broken words and his fingers brushed against her hair softly.

"Of course."

She slipped her hand into his as he disentangled their bodies and tugged her towards her room. With her hands shaking and tears threatening to fall unbidden from her eyes, she could only watch as he led her to her own bed and tucked her into the crisp, new sheets. He then proceeded to rid himself of his shoes, jacket, waistcoat and his tie.

Her wide eyes were still riveted to him as he circled her bed and slid under the covers next to her. With no preamble or plea for permission, he shuffled right up close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards himself. She moaned softly as his body came into contact with hers and she tangled their legs together, wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

She saw his jaw twitch as she gripped onto the lapels of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, their noses bumping each others.

"I'm scared!" Helen gasped out, her blue eyes looking helplessly up into his own.

"Let me come with you!" he insisted, moving fractionally closer to her so that his breathed fanned out over her lips. Her bottom lip shook violently.

"You know you can't, there's only one shield. And you're not a vampire anymore, Niko, how could you protect me?"

Nikola strained hard at the look of desolation in her eyes but eventually gave in to the hopelessness of the situation. He sighed and closed his eyes, his face falling forwards even more.

"It'll be alright," he soothed, it was the only thing he could think to say, "If you're in any trouble, I'll be tracking you and I'll pull you out."

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes still looking up at him. He opened his eyes then and was startled at how close they'd become, and how completely terrified the great Helen Magnus looked at the prospect of her own death. He imagined he looked even more distraught at the concept of living on without her.

"Helen..." he whispered, their lips flirting with one another as he spoke. She gasped at the feeling of his smooth lips bumping hers and this caused another gentle touch. She gripped his shirt tighter in her fists.

They both jumped apart as they heard a loud curse from outside of her bedroom and a dull thud as John took a seat in one of the chairs that lined the Sanctuary's corridors. Helen gulped and recaptured Nikola's hesitant gaze.

"Thank you, Niko," she tried to smile at him. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated him being there for her. Instead of him answering her, she was only met by his icy eyes burning into her own.

"Please," he gulped, his hand coming up to stroke a stray lock from her eyes, "Please, let me kiss you, ljubav."

She hesitated, she didn't want to lead him on, not when she was so emotionally distraught and not ready for what he wanted from her. But the way he was looking at her make her nod involuntarily, giving in to the lust that had plagued her since he'd moved in.

He waited a moment before brushing the tips of his fingers against her smooth cheek and leaning forwards. Their mouths were both slightly open as their lips touched, the pressure imperceptible. Helen gasped in at the sensation and her body reflexively moved closer, allowing her to taste him. Nikola lost himself in the feel of kissing the woman he'd loved for so many years, she tasted glorious.

Calling on his last shreds of self-control, he pulled back slowly, drawing their lips apart gently and with a soft sound. Her eyes had slipped shut during their tender kiss and he gazed down at her in absolute adoration. Not daring to open her eyes, Helen shuffled closer, burying her face into his neck and holding back a sob. He sighed and gripped her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head and revelling in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Sleep well, ljubav," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>*happy dances* for John bashing.<strong>

**My goodness, John bashing makes be crazy happy!**

**Please tell me what you think, all reviews welcome.**

**xxx**


End file.
